A New Order
by Gexican
Summary: It is long before the time of Zero. Mara is a young adult that despises the safety of the noble's life. She yearns for a world where only the strong can be rulers, where ones blood doesn't determine their fate. How ever will she change the world when she is of the third lowest class? (Based off of Anime, AU)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note: I know that Brittania is said to go back to the Roman Empire, but in this Alternate Universe/History Brittania has not yet been established. Italics are used for thought, bold italics are for when another person speaks into someones head. A line break will change the point of view. Underline will tell you the new setting! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

She cursed her own luck. _How could this happen to me? _She placed her head into her hands as she watched the strange woman in her bed. She rubbed her temples and thought back, trying to desperately find a solution to her problems by looking to her past.

Her day had started off as it normally had, she woke up before the sun and began to heat the four forges in her office. Well it wasn't really her office, but her boss seemed to be more interested in pleasures of the flesh, so she was pretty much by herself...

After a quick meal of bread, she threw on her usual attire and began to finish her work from last night. She was a blacksmith by trade. Her swords were the most sought after in the city! Yet she would get no credit for her work. Her forging ability meant nothing to those of the town as the only important information was that she was a woman, and woman were only able to cook and clean and make children. Yes she was a silent blacksmith, forever kept in the back forging while her boss took all of her spoils and left her little to no pay. Getting back on topic, she was filling orders for customers, swords, shields, even design work. There came a sudden bang against the back door to the workshop, a sword pierced the wooden door. She dropped her work into the water bucket, pulled off her black apron and opened the door in outrage only to see the local authorities.

"Oi, Mara dear," one of the police grinned at her, "I see you are up bright and early cleaning up the shop for Clark,"

Mara ran her hand through her ratted hair and sighed at the officer, "What are you trying to do making such a fuss for Mr. Clark?!" she turned around to see that the sword that had gone through the wall was actually through the body of a woman. Mara turned her head at the officers, "What is this?! You just skewer some woman to my door?!"

The officers laughed as the leader of the group grinned, "Oh please Mara dear. You'll clean this up for us won't you? I wouldn't have to arrest you," he walked over to her. His hungry eyes crawling over her body, "It's a shame that you're so low on the food chain," he twirled one of his finger in a piece of her hair. Mara felt her body cringe and stiffen at his touch, he disgusted her, "Otherwise I might try to take you," he pulled on her hair so that she had to look up at him, "Too bad you're nothing but trash," he tossed her aside to the ground and pulled the sword out from the dead woman's chest, tossing it to the subordinate it belonged to, "Now be a dear and clean this up for me hmmm?"

As they walked away Mara cursed at them, "That bastard Davis always treating me like this. If I didn't know any better I'd beat him to death without any second thoughts," she stood and brushed the dust off of her before going to see the dead woman, "It's a shame they killed such a pretty woman..." She was beautiful to Mara. Her hair was bright green and she was in nice clothes. Mara wondered what she had done to make those pigs chase after her and kill her. Knowing them it probably wasn't even her fault that she was now dead. _What a world we live in, where those pigs can have power but we are hopeless. Those pigs that were given power just because of their blood, yet someone like I must be powerless just because I was born to the family I was born to. No one can chose their own birth...yet it decides everything, how we live, how we dream, and how we die. What a world-_

_**You wish to have power?**_

The green haired girl suddenly grabbed her hand. Mara was falling in a blue world, images she couldn't understand were flashing all around her, _planets, people, war, sadness, hate? _

_**You seek power? **_

Mara didn't see from where the voice came from, but she was willing. She had lived her whole life without the means to take what she could. If she only had the chance, if only she had something, she could take it. She could change this word.

_**I can give you the power of which you seek.**_

There was an image that she knew that came to her vision. It was the image of a dark haired man, his gaze pointed down at her, _Victor..._

She took a deep breath and called out to the voice _I wish to have to power to fix this world! To make those in power see the error in their sloth! _

_**Very well. I shall grant you the power you seek, you must only offer me one thing in return...you must. Please you must...**_

Mara was no longer falling, she was outside of her workshop. The body of the woman laid where it had been. _What was that? _Mara felt there was something that had changed. The world seemed to be darker, it felt as though the brightness of the sun had been dulled. She looked down at the green haired woman and felt compelled to help her.

Looking in to her past seemed to have not helped her figure out her problem. The green haired woman's injury had healed somehow. She survived a sword impaling her thin body. _How? Was this the power of which she spoke of? Am I now also immortal?_

The girl opened her eyes and looked over at Mara, "Oh,"

Mara stood up, her anger getting the better of her, "Oh? Oh, is all you can say? How are you alive right now? What power is it that you gave me? What is going on?"

The girl swung her legs over the edge of the bed, "I just didn't think you would actually survive after we made the contract. Not many people have been able to handle the power..." she looked down at her shirt that had been covered in blood, "You wouldn't have anything I could change into, would you?"

Mara fell back into the chair, "You mean you could have killed me?! How many people have died that you already expect death?!"

The girl sighed, "Aren't you more curious about what this power is that I gave you?"

Mara realized she was right and nodded. She had made this deal with no idea of what she had agreed to.

"It's called Geass. Its special power that each person uses differently. I don't know what your power is, but it won't work on me. You'll have to figure that out on your own,"

Mara sighed, _of course, it would be too convenient to just become immortal..._"What's your name? I'm Mara,"

"You can call me C.C.,"

"C.C.? What a silly name, "Mara heard the familiar jingling of the door to the workshop open, "I'll be right back," Mara rushed down to see someone she didn't want to see.

"Oh good Mara! This is wonderful! I will soon be taking the throne, as you well know, and I am in need of a sword that my father will crown me with. He recommended this shop because he was close with Mr. Clark and I heard that you were working here as his aid as well," the dark haired boy gave a charming smile her way.

"Well what can I interest you in? Unfortunately Mr. Clark isn't here at the moment," Mara spoke as unenthusiastically as she could. She was friends with this ignorant fool, but she felt so much more hatred toward him.

His face suddenly twisted in anger, his eyes rimmed in red, "Fine if that's how it's going to be Mara I'll just leave! You don't have to be so angry all the time, you're going to lose friends like that!" with that the tall, well dressed boy left.

_What was that? He's never been mad before in his life...and never over something so trivial like this? What did I even do? _

"Oh, you don't even realize?" C.C. was standing in the stairwell that led up to the room, "You just used your Geass,"

"Geass? But how did I-" C.C. pointed to Mara's left eye and pushed her to a mirror. Mara gasped. Her eyes that were always described as a shimmering ocean had a red symbol in it, "What is this?!" Mara pointed to her eye.

"It's the power of Geass. It should go away, you only see the red symbol when you use the power,"

"How do I control-" Mara looked back in the mirror to see the red symbol had left her eye. She sighed in relief, still confused at her new life, "Where are you going?!"

C.C. was in the doorway to go outside, "Don't you think I have my own things to do? I'll check up on you. Try to get a hang of things on your own," with that Mara was alone.

_What happened? How do I figure something like this out on my own?_

* * *

Victor Kennsingtons was the eldest prince to this island. Soon he would be crowned King. Yet he would be a King without a Queen. His father had told him to visit his oldest friend who was now aid to a famous blacksmith. Victor couldn't have been happier. Mara had been his closest friend since before he could remember. She was a few years younger than him, but she grew up in the castle with him. She had been his only play mate.

She left the caste the day she turned 16 and he hadn't seen her since, _has it really been two years that I haven't seen her? _

He was ready. He was wearing his best, casual clothes, and he was wearing his hair in the way she used to compliment him for. Yet why was he so angry now?

He was storming from the store after their short encounter. His head was hot and his steps were heavy. _Why is she always like this to me? I came to her asking for help and she just throws me away like that?! How dare she?! She should be happy that I am becoming the King! Isn't she supposed to be my friend? Shouldn't she be there for me in times of happiness?!Why must she be so argggh!?_

He snatched a bottle of water from a cooler and tossed a few coins at the vendor before slamming down the whole bottle in a matter of seconds. He felt humiliated. It wasn't like him to have been that angry. She didn't really do anything to warrant that level of anger. He smacked himself on the cheek, _I even yelled at her. _

About to turn back to apologize he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, "Hey, Victor what are you doing out here?"

Victory sighed, he couldn't go back to see Mara now. He was too embarrassed. He would come back tomorrow, maybe then it would be okay, "Davis, don't you have police work to do or something?"

* * *

Mara couldn't focus on her work. _ Geass...how did I do that? _She thought back to what happened with Victor. Her mind wandered to how someone like him could be King. He was nothing, he was just a weak little boy who wasn't smart enough to do anything! _That's it! _

It was her anger toward Victor that she had felt just before he had gotten upset. _Did I transfer my anger to him? Did I just make him feel angry? Does it work for other emotions or just anger? How much control could I have over a person with only their emotions? Is this enough to change the world?_

"Owwwww!" Mara dropped her equipment after smashing the hammer into her hand. She sighed, with that sword she was forging was now ruined she would have to start again. As she tended to her hand, the phone for the shop rang, "Hello, Mr. Clark's blacksmith, Mara speaking," as she took the order for a new sword from the customer she thought about how quickly technology had grown. It seemed like only a month ago these phones were being sold on the market yet Mr. Clark told her that they would be getting newer, better ones with more features. It was a hassle to have to deal with customers now over the phone, but it was better than a face to face interaction so that was something.

She hung up the phone with a deep sigh. What had her life become? She was living meal to meal, crafting amazing work without being able to print her name on it. In a time where technology was on the rise, it was a miracle that the nobles wanted hand crafted swords for their ceremonies. She was proud to say that the sword that King wears around his waist was once heated in her forge, and fixed by her own hand. Yet because she was poor, because her blood was poor, her name would never be known.

She heard a commotion outside and walked out to see something she had never seen before. The poor people from the country side were trying to break into the tax building. _Fools. _

One of the farmers turned over to see Mara. She closed the door to her shop and grabbed her belt. She had handcrafted the swords that now laid on her hips. The farmers would rush in here looking for weapons. She wouldn't allow them to take her work.

The door swung open and five farmers ran in hoping to put their greedy hands over her precious work. She drew her own swords and sliced any hand that got close to her work.

"What are you doing?!" one farmer pulled his hand back after she put a large cut in it.

"I don't condone thieves," Mara stood with a sword in each hand, another sword still hung on her hip.

"You aren't even a noble! Why are you protecting them?!" another farmer hissed at her.

"I protect no noble! I protect my own belongings! Show some pride you foolish farmers! Change the world not your own selfish standings! Money means nothing to a changing world! What you need is power not money!" the farmers eyes were suddenly lined in red. The five of them stood up straight and nodded.

"We are no farmers! We are prisoners! Thank you woman, perhaps we had lost our pride," the five prisoners left telling the others to halt their attack on the building and vanish into the forest just beyond the city.

"Prisoners huh?" Mara grinned as she realized she had used her Geass once again. Those prisoners now were too proud to steal. _Perhaps this can be done… _she covered her left eye with her hand and grinned.

"Mara! You're under arrest!" Davis snatched her belt away and pinned her to the ground putting hand cuffs over her wrists.

"Davis, what is this about?! I have done nothing wrong!"

He lifted her up by the wrists, "You had contact with the escaped prisoners. You're coming to the station for questioning!"

The Police Station

Mara sighed. Her hands were being held to the table by a strong magnet. The lights were bright and seemed almost yellow in color. She wondered if she would be able to get out of here.

* * *

Davis watched her from the other side of the mirror as he sipped from his bad coffee, "Mara…" he flipped the page in her police file, "164 cm, 56 kilo, hair color: light pink," he looked back at her, "They forgot to mention how singed and damaged it was," he looked back down at the file, "Eyes: Blue, Social Class: Upper Poor," he took another sip from his coffee and brought his gaze back to the real Mara and mocked his own reading voice, "Usual attire consists of rags and she has been known to be hostile to police officers-" he sighed and set down his coffee.

Davis walked into the room and sat across from Mara at the table. He opened up the folder to show her pictures of the prisoners she had talked to earlier, "So tell me what happened,"

Mara looked away from him, "Cut the crap Davis, can't you just undo these cuffs and we talk like I'm not a criminal?"

Davis grinned, "Have it your way," he pushed a button on the table and the hand cuffs released, "Mara B-"

She lifted her hand, "Don't call me by my family name. You know I hate it," he nodded and opened his hand to tell her to tell him the events, "I thought they were farmers. I heard a commotion and opened the door to the workshop and saw them trying to break into the tax building without much luck. They started to come toward the shop for weapons and I closed the door. I didn't have anything to barricade it with, but I couldn't allow Mr. Clark's work to just be stolen by people who couldn't appreciate it. In my fear I grabbed a belt of swords and tried to fight them when five of them came in…"

Davis nodded, "And how did you make it out with nothing stolen and without any wounds?"

She hesitated. She couldn't tell Davis that she knew how to fight with swords. She could already get in trouble for trying to wield swords made for nobility. It was a crime for the poor class to be able to even touch a sword meant for nobility. Perhaps she could try and use her Geass on him…but how? She didn't know the extent of her powers…but it was worth a shot she figured.

"Don't you trust me Davis?" she saw a red ring wrap around his eye and realized that it was working, "Maybe they heard the police sirens and ran…"

Davis leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, "Alright that is that then," he pushed another few buttons on the table and the camera in the corner stopped recording, "You're free to go Mara. Sorry for bringing you out all this way, you know how these procedures go…"

_If he trusts me this much already…maybe I can strengthen it? _Without fully thinking she grabbed his hand so that he turned back to her, "You believe me right? I'm not going to be arrested? You trust me right?"

The red ring that she expected didn't show up in his eyes and he pulled his hand away from hers, "Come on Mara, if anyone finds out that you and I go way back I won't be able to bust you like this anymore," he wagged his finger at her before escorting her out.

_What was that? Ugh I'm so stupid, why would I try and test out my powers on a police officer?! I have to be more careful around Davis. I can't let him figure anything out…_

Davis finished the paper work for releasing Mara and sighed. Had he always just believed what she said? Since when did he say things like "you and I go way back"? Hadn't he vowed to throw her away from his memory? Sure they grew up together…but things were different now. But she asked if he trusted her…did he trust her? He felt himself scream 'yes' in his head, but he wasn't sure. _What is this wavering feeling? So what if we aren't friends anymore…that doesn't mean I don't trust her. She never lied to me when we were growing up…_

He shook his head as he poured himself another cup, _does that mean that she trusts me? _Could it be that even after everything he had done to her that she still trusts him like she did when they were children?

"_Davi! Catch me!" _He threw his hand through his light blonde hair. He didn't want to remember those times. They were in the past. He didn't want to think about this. He had work to do. It didn't matter if he trusted Mara or not, he would save it for another day.

* * *

Mr. Clark's Blacksmith Shop

Mara closed the shop when she got back. It had been too much of a day. She hardly got any work done which meant she would need to get up even earlier to make her deadlines. She turned on the shower and threw her clothes into the hot water before she got in. After her shower she took her now wet clothes and hung them up in front of the still warms forges, they would be dry by morning.

Mr. Clark had given her a room with running water above the shop, but she had to pay for her own utilities. She already didn't make enough to pay for proper meals so she wouldn't waste her money on water bills. Her room was small with a small cot that she called her bed. She could sew thanks to her mother's pestering which is how she made the rag she called her blanket. As she got comfy she realized that her world was changing. She was about to start an adventure. She didn't know how yet, but she would fix the world that she lived in. She would make those with their cushioned noble life fear their shaky world, she would give power to those who could take it. She would change things.

Who else could change things if she couldn't?

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter. Please leave me some feedback on your thoughts of the story, or my writing style, or anything! I might start off slow with this story but I usually update regularly so expect an update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Mistakes

A Few Days Later

Mara was feeling wonderful. She had spent the past few days discovering everything she could about her Geass. Her abilities made her feel invincible. She could take on anyone. And with a little thinking, anything and everything would work in her favor.

"-unfortunately the whereabouts of the escaped prisoners has yet to be discovered. Some say that they are planning an attack of terror on the city-" she had turned on the T.V. to see the news streaming. She paid more attention since they were now talking about the prisoners she had influenced, "Soon to be King Victor Kennsingtons commented on this matter earlier-" the picture changed from the overdressed news anchor to Victor. He was dressed in all white with gold trimmings.

"'I for one think that these prisoners should turn themselves in. They would have been able to live normal lives but they broke the law and must pay the price of their actions-'", the screen cut back to the anchor, "And now to our weather man-" she switched the T.V. off. She wasn't even sure why she turned it on in the first place, it was such an irritation.

"Seems like you have more of a handle on your Geass now," C.C. was standing in the doorway of the shop.

"C.C.! Where did you go off to? I thought maybe you had been killed…again!" Mara grinned as she put down her work and greeted her.

"So tell me, about your Geass. Have you controlled it?"

Mara nodded excitedly, "I've tested it thoroughly. It seems to be some type of emotion manipulation," Mara didn't want to say too much about her discoveries. Even though C.C. had given her powers, she wasn't sure that she would be an ally. It would be best to keep some information to herself.

"Hmmm interesting," C.C. knew all about her Geass already. She had been watching her closely since the day they met. Her power was in fact manipulation, but it was more than that as well. She could amplify or negate an existing emotion, and she could create an emotion. C.C. figured the effects would be stronger or weaker depending on her own emotions. It was a powerful Geass, yet it had a weakness. She couldn't use the same emotion on a person twice. She could use her Geass on the same person but she wouldn't be able to manipulate the same emotion twice. _What a foolish girl, _she watched as Mara tried to make the officer trust her more. She was lucky the officer didn't think anything of it. C.C. wondered if she should follow this girl. Her life had been pretty dull as of late, but Mara seemed to be alive with the will to change the world. _Perhaps she will be of interest…_"So what is your plan?"

Mara looked at her questioningly, _should I tell…can I trust her? _, "I plan to create an alliance of strength to overthrow the nobility,"

"Hmmm and how do you plan to do that?"

Mara glared at C.C. searching for answers but found the immortal to be impossible to read, "How do I know I can trust you?"

C.C. sighed. She thought that Mara would ask her such a thing. But what could she say? It is not as if she shared the same beliefs as her. She had lived too long to care of such things, "I'm neither your ally or your enemy. Think of me as an innocent bystander that will know the hands of both players and watch the match unfold," she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Mara heard the jingle of the store shops door, "Shit!" she quickly ripped off her work apron and ran to the store, closing the workshop's door behind her, "Hello, welcome to Mr. Clark's-" she looked at the customer and sighed, "Oh it's just you Victor," Mara had to control her emotions. The more emotionless she remained the more control over her power she had. She didn't want to manipulate him on accident anymore. She might need him later.

"You know you have to call me King Kennsingtons soon," he grinned proudly.

_Maybe…and maybe not, _"You said you need a sword made for the ceremony right?" he nodded and Mara grabbed the paper work from under the show case, "Feel free to look around the store room and get a feel for the design. After you pick the style you want you just need to fill out the paper work, and make sure to write down when you would like the sword completed by," Mara handed him the paperwork without making eye contact. Through her discovery of her powers she realized that she needed eye contact with the person in order to use it; _the eyes are the window into the soul after all…_

"Ahh, yes. Of course," Victor took the small stack of papers from her, "Look, Mara about the other day…" she shouldn't have enjoyed this as much as she did. The fact that a noble was going to apologize to her almost made it worth the loss of anger control on him, "I'm sorry I got so upset…I don't know what came over me…"

She had caused that anger. It was her who had forced his anger out of him. Yet she felt enraged by this apology. She didn't like knowing that the future King of her home was the kind of person to be so easily manipulated, "What kind of King do you intend to be with such a flimsy resolve? Is anger a crime? Why would the King ever apologize to lowly commoner like myself?" the shock on Victor's face forced Mara back to her senses. What was she doing? If she was going to change things, she needed to protect herself until the plan was in motion. Yet here she was, yelling at the "King to be" about his problems, "Forget it, I'll just send Mr. Clark to help you," she turned around and walked back into the workshop.

"Mara wait I-"

"Oh ho! Victor Kennsington the King to be. I'm honored that your family continues to use my work," Mr. Clark rushed happily down the stairs to him. He was a man that embodied mid-life crisis. He tanned his skin and wore his hair in a ponytail. His clothes were all of designer names, "Now let's talk design. I'm thinking something a little longer but lighter as well. Oooh what about a green hilt? Or perhaps you'd like something more gilded…"

* * *

Victor sighed. He never knew why Mara grew to despise him so. They had been such close friends he thought. The three of them grew up together as best friends. Yet now it was just him and Davis. Mara had left their group. It seemed as though Davis had hated her as well…_I wonder if something happened between them. Could it have been Davis' fault that Mara holds such a resentment toward me?_

Mr. Clark spoke with him for a whole hour before going out to get them both some drinks. Victor stared at the many sword designs in the booklet before him. His mind couldn't be further from swords. He turned his head to hear the sound of metal banging. _From the workshop? But Mr. Clark left…_his curiosity peaked he walked slowly to the wooden door that lead to the workshop. _Dink, dink, dink, _it was the sound of a metal hammer against warm steel. _But who is forging? _

Mara had taken a nap after she left Victor to Mr. Clark. When she awoke she noticed the time telling her she was an hour behind. She sighed, there were too many deadlines for her to not pull herself off of the chair she had slept in to work. She started to work on a sword that was being made for the Baron Miles. He had broken his original sword and when Mara told him that it could be fixed instead of buying a new one, the Baron laughed at her saying that the broken cannot be fixed, only live with the burden of weakness. It had made her smile. To think that a Baron might actually agree with her without realizing it. The Baron would be the first to go. He was the third cousin of the King's Uncle and was given the title Baron because he wanted to be of a noble character. _How ridiculous…_

Victor peaked through the small hole in the door to see Mara was the one forging a sword. He covered his mouth to prevent a gasp, _she's not allowed to touch swords for the nobles! She could be killed if someone were to find out! _Through his panic, he couldn't help but smile as he saw a spark fly into her hair, singeing it slightly. _Well that explains that mystery…_Her hair had never looked worse. It was a shame really, Victor remembered her being quite lovely when her hair was properly cared for and not burned and ripped. _She should at least tie her hair up when she works…_

What was this? Shouldn't he as the new King follow the rules of the world that he lived in? Mara should be arrested. It is a serious crime for the poor class to touch the sacred swords of the noble family. Yet why did he hesitate? Would he show the same hesitation if it were any other person in the poor class? Was it Mara that made his limbs still? He thought so. Mara had always been his closest friend. He had lost her, but now he found a way to bring her back. He knew her secret. He could fix this.

He sat back in his cushioned seat and turned up the T.V. until he couldn't hear the clinks of her work, "Mara!"

* * *

Mara almost threw her hammer at the sound of Victor's voice. _How could I be so careless? _She went upstairs through the workshop as quietly as she could.

"Mara!" he called again and she winced, _I'm coming I'm coming don't get your panties in a wad…_

Now in her small room she took a quick glance at her face in the mirror and rubbed off the black ash from her cheek before going down the staircase that lead to the store, "Yes?" she was relieved to see the T.V. was on. _Maybe he didn't notice…could I be that lucky? _She looked at him suspiciously.

"I have a question for you," he turned down the T.V. and flipped through the catalog, "I'm not really interested in any of these designs, is there any way we could do something really grand and new. Something never done before?" he grinned, _this will give her a chance to practice her work and really show off her skills. She's probably overjoyed._

"Since it's what the Prince wants, I'm sure we could do anything that you'd like…" _What an arrogant fool. Of course the new King would want something flashy and grand. I'll be sure to make the blade dull since you won't ever swing it anyways._

"Well then, I'll leave it in your capable hands," he stood and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Tell Mr. Clark that he can do whatever he wants. I give him the artistic freedom to make a truly unique sword for me," he smiled and left the shop. The sun was setting and it was falling on his shoulders with a warmth that made him happy. _Surely she is happy. I have made her life a little more exciting by giving her the chance to show her skills. She will come to be my friend again, she will rejoin us._

Mara clenched her jaw and her fists. It wasn't usual that she felt so irritated by him, but this was serious. She didn't trust him. It was best to assume the worst, he had seen her in the workshop and this farce of his was to catch her making the sword for the noble family. _Since when did that impudent brat have a spine? _She couldn't help but smile. Perhaps Victor wasn't the comforted Prince she knew him to be. Perhaps this attack of his was the start of a King of power.

She sighed and leaned against the wall, her life would never be so lucky. Besides, it doesn't matter if he is a strong King, one King cannot change the world. It takes an army of strong ideals. An army of demanding views and follows that share those views. It wasn't something that Victor would be able to do. She lightly pushed her head into the wall, she needed to strengthen her resolve. If she waited too long her plan could unravel itself before it even began.

In the Forest Outside the City Limits

"Ulli, I'm hungry!" a small girl rolled on the ground flailing her limbs around.

"How many times have I told you Tens?! My name isn't Ulli goddammit! What kind of badass is named Ulli?!" the man jumped up from the stump he had been sitting on with a knife in hand.

"Hungry, hungry, hungry," the girl named Tens ignored his banter and continued to whine on the ground.

"Leave the girl alone Ulrich, you know she'll never learn," an old man sat near the fire stirring a pot of soup, "Don't worry Tens, dinner's almost ready, why don't you go tell Brand?"

The girls shot up at the idea of food and happily ran off toward a tent, "Brandy, brandy brandy!"

Ulrich fell back on his stump and continued to whittle away at a piece of wood with his knife.

"What is it that has you so focused?" the old man known as Winston didn't look at Ulrich while he spoke.

"That girl from that city," he flicked wood shavings from his knife and blew the rest off the block, "There's something about it that I can't explain,"

"It's a shame that none of us were there to see her. You went to that blacksmith with four other escapees. What was it that she said again?"

Ulrich shook his head, "It wasn't what she said…it was something else, there was this feeling she put off, like pride? She was so prideful, and strong I just," he let his head hang in front of his chest, his dark blue hair moving slightly with the wind, "I don't know how to explain it Winston. It was just…something,"

The old man nodded. He knew very well of what Ulrich meant. Through his long life he knew that there were those kinds of people that stood straighter than the others. Their arms seemed to hold more, their hearts seemed to be anchored to nothing. He had been one of those men at some point in his life, but that time had passed.

"Winny I brought Brandy!" the young girl jumped over happily and sat next to Winston hoping to be served first.

As he passed out the bowls he couldn't help but feel the sweet air of freedom. How long had they all been locked away in that prison? Winston had seen people come and go, some died, some released, yet he was always there. In fact he didn't expect to escape with the others. His cell was further away, there weren't many that even knew that he was back there. Ulrich had run over asking if he wanted to live forever in a cage. Winston's own dim flame had been relit by the young energized man. He decided he would escape, see where the last leg of his life would take him.

Tens was the first one to react to the snapping tree branch. She set down her meal quickly, but carefully. She was already moving by the time Ulrich saw the intruder, "Tens wait!"

The cloaked intruder easily blocked the short daggers thrown by Tens with their own sword. Tens wouldn't be defeated that easily. She ran in for a frontal attack, but the intruder pushed the small girls under her boot.

"Let me go! Let me go you freak!" Tens squirmed under the weight of the intruders boot.

"I think you're misunderstanding something little girl," the intruder pulled the cloak from their head, "It was you that attacked me,"

Ulrich stood up, his hand clenched tightly around the unfinished block in his hand, "It's you!"

Mara flashed him a smile, "I see I found the right prisoners," she sheathed her sword and lifted her leg from the small girl, "I've come with a proposition for you and your brethren,"

The Police Station

Davis sat in his desk with his head staring up at the light above him. His mind felt heavy, _over what? _

"Hey congrats _Lieutenant_ Waldstein!" one of his subordinates called from outside as they left the building.

The days of Chief Davis Waldstein were over. He had been promoted to Lieutenant, his job was now to be the head of security for the Kennsingtons. He would no longer walk the streets looking for small crimes, he would no longer be an officer for the people. He would be a guard for the nobles, for Victor. He sighed. What kind of person gets depressed over a promotion?

He wondered if he should tell Mara. Would she be proud of him? Probably not, Mara would probably be disappointed in him, telling him not to leave his duty to the citizens that need protecting for the Nobles who have their cushioned lives. Why did Mara come to his head in the first place? _Two years of torment and hate lead me to what? Back to where I started? _

The truth was, he felt guilty toward Mara. The family he lived in hated how close yet far they were from nobility. The Waldstein wanted more, they wanted nobility. They weren't happy with Middle High Class. Their friendship with the Kennsingtons only made it harder for them to accept their place. As a child, Davis didn't realize the gap in social standing. He was playmates with a Prince and the daughter of a maid. _What an absurd family. _Even through his schooling he never noticed that his best friends weren't with him. Victor was privately tutored in his caste, Mara wasn't sent to school. Her mother couldn't afford it. It was Victor who taught her how to read and write. When Davis found out, he helped too. They were her teachers. Davis had asked him mother why Mara didn't go to school with him and she panicked when she realized who Mara was.

Davis was forbidden from playing with "trash". He didn't understand what she meant, but at the time he didn't care. Mara was his friend and he wouldn't abandon her. As they grew older Mara's mother became sick and Mara became a maid for the Kennsingtons at only 13 years old. It was then that Davis began to realize the pecking order. He understood his only place and cursed his parents for wishing him to reach higher. He knew that Victor was above him, the Prince. But Mara, Mara was so far below him he wouldn't be able to see her from where he stood. She was the lowest of the low at that time. Her mother made no salary, she worked to keep the pantry of a room they lived in deep inside the manor. He hated her.

He hated that Mara was able to stand in such a place being as poor as she was. Then the day came, the day her mother died.

Davis shook the thoughts out of his head. He was already upset, there was no need to dig himself deeper. He pushed all thought of Mara out of his head, no matter how guilty he felt, he could push it away. He had lived all this time doing so. He shuffled his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh, "Come on Davis Waldstein, snap out of it. You're better than this!" he threw the last of his belongings in his bag and turned out the light in what was once his office.

Starting tomorrow, he would have a new office. An office that his hateful parents would be more pleased with.

* * *

**I want to start by thanking my first review! I couldn't reply to you as you were a guest, but I wanted to make sure and explain that this story is before Charles was even born. The Britannian Empire doesn't exist. So the chances of characters from the cannon isn't really possible due to the difference in the timeline. What I am doing, (which after reading this chapter you may have noticed) is I'm using ancestors from the cannon. Davis Waldstein is the ancestor of Bismark Waldstein that is the Knight of One in the cannon.**

**Depending on how the story goes and where the adventure takes me, there is a chance that the timeline will catch up to the cannon, but I won't make any promises on chapter two! You'll have to keep up with the story to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The White Lions

"Please Mr. Clark?! Pleeeease!" Mara was begging him to forge Victor's sword instead of her doing it, "Something so important needs to be done by a professional of your caliber!"

"What's gotten into you Mara dear? You've already surpassed my skill in forging" he waved her away from him and grabbed the door to close behind him as he left, "Make sure you do it nicely!"

Mara sighed. She supposed this side of things had good news as well. Mr. Clark was going on a "business trip" for the week. With him no longer here, it would be easier for her to move about without suspicion. It was now Tuesday. Victor's crowning would be on Thursday. She sighed, everything seemed to be happening so quickly yet she felt a so tired after last night.

She had visited the camp that the prisoners had made and used her geass on all of them and there were at least 50 of the escaped prisoners. It was exhausting. She made them feel pride in their strength, trust toward her as their leader, and she lit a tiny fire of anger in them toward to noble class. That anger would hopefully grow as time went on. The prisoners would now follow her commands as long as she stayed true to her own goal.

She walked into the workshop, _I guess I have to work on Victor's sword…_

"You!" Mara was shocked to see one of the prisoners had snuck into her workshop.

The blue haired man that Mara knew to be the head of the group turned to her, "It's Ulrich,"

She wasn't happy about this. He would blow her cover if anyone were to come back here. She clenched her jaw, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He grinned, "So the mysterious woman has her own life she wants to hide?" he brushed his hand over one of her anvils.

"Listen, I get that I'm new to your little group of bandits," he furrowed his eyebrows at that, "but if you want to change this world where the nobles can just give their seats to their spoiled children then you need to not try and sabotage the person with the plan!"

He glared at her, "What makes you think that we will just follow you because you have this great plan? Sure, I'll admit what you say is true and I want to follow you, but how can I believe someone who just shows up?! Aren't you just trying to overthrow the current King so that you can be King, and your kids can be King after you are gone?"

She sighed. This Ulrich character was going to be trouble. He seemed to have greater control over his emotions than the rest of his squad. She wouldn't be able to use any more "trust" on him either. She had to hope that words alone would be enough, "You can't believe that. If I were the type of person to just use you people as pawns to get to my goal, why would it pick such a defiant group like yourself? Wouldn't I want a group that is safe? Or even maybe a group of weaklings that would overpower in numbers? I picked you people because I know who you are," she stared at him closely, "Ulrich Weinberg a man known as the master of all weapons," he took a step back.

"H-how would you know that? Not even on my prison paper-"

"The eldest son to the German general you showed an aptitude for weapons. It's said that there isn't a weapon on this earth that you can't wield is that true?"

He took another step back. _What is this woman?_

"There was a raid on your home and you were brought here at the age of 18, or at least that's what I assume since that's when all sources say you died,"

"You-,"

"I know all about you and your team. You are the strongest and the smartest in your fields. This country felt threatened by such advancements and went all over the land to snatch up your young potential. I intend to make an Empire of the strong and the best, and your group just so happens to be that," _I guess I owe Victor a thank you. All of those records were in the Kennsingtons' restricted files room. Lucky me they never changed the pass code to the room…_

Mara stared at him with eyes that seemed alive with passion. He didn't know how she got all of that information on him and his team, but he knew that anyone with that kind of knowledge was serious. As far as he knew, their names hadn't been made public to the people so she had to find out through some other source. He stood in disbelief for a moment, "Who are you?"

"Just call me-"

"Mara!" it was Victor. He was yelling for her from the front store, his footsteps coming to the workshop.

She hissed at Ulrich, "Hide!" he dove under a table and Mara ran to the door just as it opened.

"Mara there you are, I was just wondering if I could see what Mr. Clark decided for my sword,"

She sighed, "He's not here today but I can show you his book. Come on let's sit in the store," as she closed the door she saw Ulrich and gave him a vicious gaze that told him to leave.

He grinned, _what kind of life could the mysterious Mara live? _He would stay and eavesdrop a little bit before going back to the camp.

* * *

"Here it is," she grabbed her sketch book and handed it to him, "Oh Davis, you were here too?" she took notice of the man who sat at the door.

"He's my new Lieutenant,"

Earlier that Day: Kennsingtons Manor

"Davis!" Victor ran happily toward his friend, "I was so happy when they told me that you would be promoted here!" Victor smiled widely at the sight of Davis in the black uniform worn by all of the security. Since he was the head of security, his uniform also included a long cape that was also black.

"Your Highness," Davis bowed his head stiffly at the Prince. He couldn't help but think of the times he had pinned him down when they were boys.

Victor frowned, "What is this? Come on don't you start with the formalities!" he ruffled Davis' hair and grinned playfully.

"Victor what the heck?! You know it takes forever for my hair to actually do what I want it to do!" the two stared at each other for a moment of tension before cracking into a hearty laugh.

Victor wiped a few tears from his eyes, "Want some tea?"

The two sat out by the garden. Kennsingtons Manor was on a hill that looked over the city. Davis wondered if Victor could actually be a King. It wasn't just this city that he would need to govern over, but all of the cities of this land. There was a lot of responsibility that Davis just wasn't sure if Victor could handle.

"I'm lucky you know?" Victor sipped from his cup, "My parents aren't dying and giving me the throne, their giving it to me before my Father dies…"

"Isn't that a good thing? That way they can-"

He slammed his fist on to the table, "It means they don't think I can handle the job without them watching for a few years! My own parents don't have faith that I can lead this country…no one does,"

Davis swallowed his drink. It was true. There weren't many people who thought that Victor was the most capable of leaders. But what was he, a friend, supposed to say at a time like this? The truth? Supportive, empty words?

"This is why I should have been King,"

Victor snapped his head to see his little brother walking over, "Be still James! No one ever had any thoughts of giving you the throne!"

Davis hated James. He had grown up to be quite the snob. That and he had some pretty…radical ideas when it came to the poor. He was only 15 soon to be 16, but he wanted to throne. It was lucky for the world that he was born second. He was a small, thin boy with light brown curly hair that he made a habit of twirling between his fingers. He always dressed as if he were going to a ball because, as he said, '_You must dress your very best as to solidly draw the line between you and those below you,_' In a word, he was pompous.

James gave a small grin, "The might, if you fail as expected,"

Victor sighed, "Come on Davis, let's go to see if the design of my sword is ready,"

"Oh you're going to go see Mara?" James grin got wider as he watched his brothers fists clench at her name, "I'm impressed that someone as poor and filthy as her would be able to live after she left this manor. I thought for sure she would be sold off somewhere. But kudos to her," he licked his lips, "for becoming less brown,"

Victor grabbed his younger brother by the collar, "Don't you ever open your slime of a mouth to speak her name! You are nothing but a spoiled brat that doesn't know where his own place is!" Victor tossed him on the ground.

Davis couldn't believe it. Never in all of his years in this manor had he seen Victor use violence. _I've never even seen him angry! _Was it some kind of miracle? The moment James hit the ground, his face reverted to the angel boy face that he used to manipulate Victor's parents.

"Mooooom!" tears started to well in his eyes and the young Prince ran off to the manor.

Victor sighed, his eyes locked on his shaking arms, "Let's go before we get stopped,"

It seems as though the Geass that Mara had first used on Victor was still in effect. His anger was constantly being amplified through the power of the Geass and he couldn't help but let it lose.

Present Time

Victor was flipping through the book of sword designs that he knew Mara had drawn. _How did I notice that she had such talent? Did she make all of these? Could she have been the one that fixed fathers sword? _

While his mind was running wild, Mara was nervously looking back at the door to the workshop. She hoped the Ulrich had left, but she knew that if it were her, she wouldn't have left either. She didn't want that man to hold any leverage over her. Not that it would matter, she would have to get rid of Victor eventually, and Davis would hopefully work in her favor, but she didn't even want him to think that he might hold an advantage over her. She was hoping to make an empire of the strong and she did not want to be defeated by someone like him.

"Is there something wrong with the workshop?" Davis was staring at her, his arms crossed.

Mara smiled weakly, "Why would there be?"

"You just seem nervous is all," he stared at her, looking for some kind of hint.

_Geass? No I can't use that, I can't use it willy nilly, I need to save it. Who knows when I might need to convince Davis? I already used trust on him…I can't just use up more. But I can't let him find Ulrich hiding in the workshop either…_

The moment was broken when C.C. walked into the shop a very rich man attached to her arm.

"I told you, I'll buy you anything you want even from here babe," the man played with her hair as he spoke.

Mara stood, her jaw had visibly dropped at the sight. _Why is she with someone from the middle upper class? Wait, Davis is here! _

Davis wasn't staring at C.C., but rather the man that was with her, "Vemin!" Davis stood up from his chair and drew his sword, "I've finally got you, you smug bastard!" The man that was with C.C. pushed her forward and ran out of the sword. Without a word, Davis chased after the man.

C.C. looked from the shocked Victor to the more shocked Mara. She then looked at the workshop and grinned, "Ah, Mara finish up with your customer, I'll be taking care of something," she walked to the workshop. Mara didn't have the mental ability to realize the Ulrich was about to meet to C.C.

Victor shook out of the shock first, "Mara I like this one the best," Mara turned to see the sketch that Victor had chosen. _I gave him the wrong book. _The book he was holding were designs that she had made for her own swords. She couldn't tell him that he had the wrong book. Besides, the sword he picked was the same as the one she wore on her own belt.

"But can you make the colors pink instead?"

Mara raised her eye brows, "Pink? But the Family colors of Kennsingtons are orange…"

He nodded, "I don't want the hilt to be too bright. Something subtle but elegant,"

Mara nodded, "I'm sure Mr. Clark can do that,"

Victor nodded and closed the sketch book, "So who was that woman that you just allowed her into the workshop?"

Mara grinned as realistically as she could, "That was a friend of mine…"

Victor was so surprised he couldn't hold back, "You have another friend!?"

Mara's face fell flat and unamused, "Yes, Prince Victor. Even I a high poor class citizen can have friends. Or didn't you know?"

Victor scrunched his face apologetically, "I just wasn't expecting you to make friends is all…" he touched his fingertips together as he mumbled.

"Should you really be away from your only security guard?"

Victor looked left and right as if he expected Davis to be sitting beside him, "Oh!" he ran to the door, "Thanks Mara!"

* * *

Mara sighed. Things were getting too noisy for her liking. She opened the door to the workshop to see C.C. and Ulrich sitting several meters apart staring at each other.

"Uh…" she wasn't sure how to feel about this moment. Were they waiting to kill each other? Were they confused by the others existence?

C.C. broke the silence first, her eyes still locked on Ulrich, "We have a deal then?"

Ulrich grinned, "You got it witch," he stood up and gave a crooked grin to Mara, "See you Thursday," he walked out the back door of the workshop.

"What was that?!" Mara stared at C.C. with a face of pure outrage.

"We just had a friendly discussion is all…" she stood up and flattened out her dress.

"What was that about a deal?"

C.C. turned her head with an innocent face, "A deal? Whatever do you mean?"

Mara's face flattened again, "Fine, keep your secrets. But this just makes me more suspicious of you…"

C.C. just blinked at her as if she didn't care if Mara trusted her or not. Mara sighed in frustration, "Well whatever, I have a sword to forge in only one day so I need to muscle down and get this work done,"

The Camp of the Prisoners

"Brandy, what are you up to?" the young girl, Tens, stared at his equipment with her arms behind her back.

"I'm trying to complete the research I started before they took me," Brand was a young man with light lavender hair that he kept out of his face by keeping it in a ponytail on the top of his head. His hair was too short though, so the hair ended up standing straight up almost forming a horn on his head. He wore some tinted goggles on his eyes.

Tens looked at the project he was working on, it was a large metal box that his arms were elbow deep in. There were sparks flying from the box and the sound of drilling.

"Do you need anything?"

He pulled his hands out of the box and Tens noticed they were bare. He looked over to her, not taking off his dark goggles, "Why don't run along and go help Ulrich. I hear that he is on his way back from the city,"

Tens nodded happily and ran off to the edge of the camp and waited for Ulrich's return, "Ulli!" she jumped from her seat and landed on him.

"Oh, Tens! What do you think you're doing?" he held the small girl out in front of him.

"Brandy told me to wait for you!" she smiled up at him as he put her down and the two walked together to the camp where they both hoped dinner was waiting. Tens was a little girl that he decided to free from the prison when he saw how she had been held hostage. Her ankles were bound to her wrists and she sat in the corner of her cell. She wore a blind fold and they even had put a gag in her mouth. Ulrich knew that the girl couldn't have been more than 13. When he released her, she didn't even have the ability to move. He wondered how long she must have been kept like that to actually lose her ability to walk. He didn't like to think about it. All of the people here were kept in regular cells, they were regular criminals. But Wineston, Tens, Brand, and he were different. Their cells were thick, their chains held more of them down, and they were blindfolded.

"Ulrich, you're just in time. Dinner is ready," Winston was sitting at his usual place by the fire.

"Food, food, food!" Tens hurriedly ran over to Winston.

Ulrich sat down and was handed a bowl of the famous Winston everything soup, "How's your work coming Brand?"

He lifted his gaze from his bowl and smiled, "Wonderfully. I swear on my family name Asplund that I should have everything done on time, the only problem is the weapons…"

Ulrich grinned back, "Not a problem, our leader just so happens to be sitting on a mountain of weapons for us,"

The Next Morning- Mr. Clark's Blacksmith

Mara opened her eyes knowing that today was the day. Like always she was up bright and early, she had plenty to do today. She sat in front of her mirror, the Geass in her left eye activating, "Today is the day. The day the King will be named and over thrown. The day of a new order," she clenched her fist, "The day the White Lions rise to power,"

* * *

**Another day, another update. Thanks to my reviews (too bad I can't message you in response but,) i appreciate the support I'm getting for the story. I hope you are starting to feel suspicious and trying to guess who is who. **

**Anyways, Enjoy that story, and as always leave me a question or feed back or something to let me know what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A Doomed Crown

It had taken hours of tedious work for Mara to look presentable. She cut the singed pieces of hair off, and she brushed and washed it several times. It had been a long time since she saw it lay straight and silky on her head. The soft pink color of her hair seemed more vibrant as she braided it over her left shoulder. She looked over at the dress that Mr. Clark had left her, "_Make sure you look presentable in front of the Kennsingtons. I bought you a dress to wear when you deliver the sword. Make sure to wear it okay Mara?! None of this ripped jeans and shirt business. You always look like-_" she sighed. She hated wearing dresses. She hated dressing in clothes that made her vulnerable. She wished she could wear her usual jeans and patched shirt. It was perfect.

Yet it was poor.

She quickly slipped on the white dress that Mr. Clark had bought. It was a simple sun dress that made her look presentable for the occasion, but it wasn't outside of her high poor class. Not that these classes would be around for much longer.

She went down to the workshop and stood fondly in the room she had known as home for two years now. The ground was hard clay; the forges were large and made of stone. Her favorite forge, the one that stayed the hottest the longest, was the one closest to the back entrance of the workshop. How many nights had she stayed up with the moon to practice her trade? She turned to the wall that held several swords. Some were waiting to be delivered, but most of them were just swords that she practiced with. She sighed. _Will I be able to come back here after today? _

She hoped she would, she didn't think that her plan would blow her cover. Just in case she packed a bag of her belongings and left it in her small room upstairs near the window.

Mara shook her head, it wasn't the time to be nostalgic. She grabbed her three favorite arms and wrapped them in a leather strip that she draped across her back. It would be important for her to be armed if anything were to go wrong.

She then grabbed Victor's sword off of the wall. She had worked well into the night to finish forging it. This sword was identical to the sword she kept on her own belt. Her sword was decorated in white, whereas Victor requested his in pink. How fitting that the two of them might wield siblings swords against one another.

She carefully put Victor's sword into its pink sheath and then placed it into the long wooden box that bore the Kennsingtons' family crest. She made sure to lock all the doors to the shop, paying extra attention to the back door to the workshop's back door.

_This is it. _

She left for Kennsingtons Manor. The house she had left the moment she could.

Kennsingtons Manor

Victor had been pampered all morning. The maids were hustling around him trying to prepare him for the ceremony. He hated the amount of clothing he was being forced to wear. It seemed as though being a King meant wearing the most capes at once. He was covered in jewels and they pushed and pulled at his hair trying to make it presentable.

"Don't laugh at me Davis!" Victor snapped to his friend.

"Oh come on Victor. It's funny!"

"It is not! Look at me Davis! Is this funny to you?!" Victor grabbed the pants that were puffed and ended above his knees and wiggled them, "Is it? Is it funny?"

Davis kept a straight face for as long as he could before bursting out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter that Victor quickly joined in on.

The maids tried their best to get Victor to remain still to finish assembling his uniform, but they quickly discovered that it was hopeless and left the room to allow the young men to calm down.

"Man you're actually becoming King," Davis wiped away the tears from his eyes as they finally calmed down.

Victor sighed, "Yup, I am finally going to be King…"

"It's a waste of a throne if you ask me…"Davis snapped his head around to see James leaning in the door way twirling a strand of his curly hair in his fingers, "If I were King, the first thing to go would be the Poor class,"

Victor glared at his younger brother.

"All they are, is a waste of space. They don't work, so they don't make any money. They don't buy anything because they don't have any money. So they don't give anything to our economy, they are just parasites to our glorious Kingdom. Not just here but all over the cities under our control,"

Victor stomped his foot on the ground catching the attention of his rambling brother, "You're right James," both Davis and James gave looks of surprise.

James grinned, "Of course I am. It's hard to deny such astounding-"

"The poor class doesn't do much for the economy," James face twitched as Victor interrupted him, "My first order of business as King shall be to give the poor class more rights. For too long they have been denied simple privileges that so many take for granted. They will be allowed to live within the Middle's housing district, they will be allowed to work alongside the Middle class. In fact why not make it a little more hopeful. The Poor class will now be able to escape their class," James' face became red as he held back his rage, "All of the people in the High Poor class will automatically be made low middle class. As a person from low poor makes more money they will rise through the poor class and in to the middle class,"

James couldn't stay quiet any longer, "You mean to rid our Kingdom of something that Father implemented?! The poor aren't allowed to become Middle class citizens! They are poor! They always have been poor! And they will always be Poor!"

Victor merely grinned as he watched his brother throw a tantrum, "You said yourself James. We must get rid of the poor. What better way than to make them able working citizens?"

James, being no longer able to stand his own words being twisted against him, let tears well up in his eyes and ran from the room screaming for his Mother.

Davis stared in awe at Victor, "Wow, Victor. Do you really mean to do all of those things?" He never heard of such radicle ideas come from him before.

Victor nodded, "I gave it a lot of thought the past few days. It's wrong that even though the poor may work hard, they are restricted from escaping the poor class. Eventually I'd like to get rid of the class' all together," he smiled at Davis, "but one step at a time, right?"

Davis knew that Victor was only thinking of Mara. She was in the low poor class when she left Kennsingtons Manor. She worked as hard as she could and made it up to the High Poor class, but she wouldn't be able to escape the poor title. It was a miracle that she even found a job with Mr. Clark. It is such a dangerous position for a Poor class to take. Even if she were to accidentally touch a sword meant for a high class, or nobility it would be death. _But she already has…_Davis remembered when the missing prisoners first escaped he had taken her into custody. He found out from Mr. Clark that the blades she had touched were not meant for nobility and Mr. Clark promised to destroy and remake them before selling. Davis had left it at that. _When did I care about what would happen to her? _Just earlier that day he had terrorized her as he usually did when he was with his squad. What changed from then to now?

He wasn't sure, but he knew that he didn't like it.

"I wonder what's taking Mara so long…" Victor was finishing getting ready on his own thinking out loud as he buttoned the cufflinks.

There was a knock at the door followed by a maid walking in, "There is a Mara B-"

"Send her in!" Victor quickly sent off the maid and turned to Davis, "How do I look?" he gave his best grin and tried to push his hand through his heavily gelled hair.

Davis squished his face at Victor's now slimy glove, "Wonderful…"

As the door opened Victor quickly pulled off the gloves and turned be completely shocked at what he saw. He had never seen Mara wear a dress in his entire life. Her hair was free of the frizzy, singes and was pulled into a loose braid across her left shoulder. She had never looked more lovely to him, "Mara, how good that you came to deliver it,"

Davis too stood up shocked to see her so femininely dressed and found himself saluting the pink haired girl.

Mara smiled awkwardly at the two men. Victor looked ridiculous. It took more will power than she wanted to admit to not laugh at the sight. He was wearing white tights, with white and gold lined pants that were puffed outward before stopping at his knees. His shirt was white with gold buttons and it looked like he had on several capes. They were all of different colors and fabrics. The worst part was the way they had styled his hair. There was too much gel in it and his dark hair was pushed firmly down against his head, "What did they do to your hair?" that was the final straw as she put her hand in front of her mouth to stop her laughter. The two men joined her in laughing at how ridiculous Victor looked.

_What am I doing, I'm not their friends. Especially not his friend. _Her eyes narrowed on Victor. She didn't think she could ever forgive Victor. He had hurt her too much to heal. It was almost worse that he seemed to forget of what he did to her. How could she forgive her mother's death?

"Would you like to take a look?" Mara held the long wooden box in her hands. She laid the box on the table. She wasn't allowed to actually touch the sword, especially not in front of nobles.

Victor opened the box and smiled at the sword, "It's wonderful. Exactly what I wanted,"

Davis peeked over Victors shoulder to see the sword. The sheath was a light pink that matched the round, thin hilt. There were tassels on the end of the hilt that were white, "Wow, Mr. Clark is a really good black smith,"

Victor wanted to tell Mara that he knew that she had made this sword. He wanted to thank her, he wanted to tell her that the sword that she made was perfect. Yet he couldn't. He couldn't put her in danger like that. The compliments would have to wait. At least for a little while. Soon Mara would be of the Middle class, and then she could tell the world about her abilities, "It really is perfect, thanks Mara," he closed the box, "You'll stay for the ceremony won't you?"

Mara grinned, "Since I'm here I might as well," she knew that Victor would ask her to stay. Being here was both her plan and her alibi.

Later that day just before the Ceremony

Mara hated crowds. Everyone was so loud and close. And it was dreadfully hot outside. _How can so many people come to see the crowning of a King? He didn't do anything to deserve the crown! He just sat in the castle and was blessed with the parents he had. What a sham…_

She was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. The trumpets began to blow and out walked the current King and his Queen. As the King began his speech, Mara became more and more nervous. Was it excitement? Was it fear?

Victor walked out and the ceremony had officially started. Everyone cheered as Victor bowed to his subjects. Mara felt her heart race. Any moment the plan would be in motion.

Victor spoke through the applause. His crown atop his head, "I would like to make an announcement!"

_Where are they?_

"From this day forward, the poor class with no longer be bound to being poor for their lives, and the lives of their children!"

_Where are they?_

"As of today, all citizens of the high poor class with become low middle class citizens!"

_Where the hell are they?!_

"You fool!" all heads turned to the voice that dared talk over the new King. _Ulrich!, _"The poor don't need your permission! We will take what we want from this world and no baby King will stop us!" he turned to the crowd and spoke, "A King should take his throne, a King should take his throne! What makes his blood more precious than yours?!" the crowd grew silent, "Spill it on the ground and it looks that same as all of yours!"

Davis put his hand to his ear and called for more backup through the earpiece.

"The King should be the strongest one of all of us! Not some child born and raised to take the position!" there were small mumbles of agreement in the crowd, "Today we stand, The White Lions will not allow an unfit King to continue to rule over a country that doesn't belong to him!" the cheers in the crowd grew.

Victor took a few steps back. He couldn't believe what was happening. What about his plans to make Mara have a better life? What about his promises to his parents? What about all of his citizens here?

He needed to stand and fight. He had to stay and defend his title, his land. He couldn't let-

He looked over in the distance and couldn't believe his eyes. Something huge was headed this way, something menacing. He looked into the crowd and his eyes locked on Mara, "Everyone you need to escape, hurry get insi-"

Victor heard the screams as the innocent citizens saw their new King fall.

He felt the pain spread in his body. There was a sword in stomach, the red blood staining his white clothes. He felt the warmth leave him as he let his head fall on the ground.

Davis had attacked the blue haired terrorist, the terrorist's blade still inside of Victor's flesh. He saw his citizens run in fear, except Mara. There she stood, in the same place she had been. Her hands covered her mouth, her eyes wide in shock.

_Is she sad that I am dying? _He felt like he could die knowing that she truly care for him. He wanted to believe that she was genuinely terrified of losing Victor. He let his eyes close and when he looked back up he saw Mara's face above his own, her tears falling on his cheek. He could barely hear her voice, "It's OK Victor, don't worry. I'm here. I'm going to take good care of you, don't worry. This won't a bit ok?" he felt her pull the sword from his stomach and push down hard on the open wound. _She's trying to save me? _"Stay clam ok? Don't panic or anything cause you're going to be fine," he could hear the shakiness in her voice as she spoke.

He let his eyes close but he quickly felt her small hands pat him on the cheek, "Don't…Victor. Stay with me. Please Victor. Please, stay with me," her eyes were staring at him, filled with tears. In the moment before he lost consciousness, Victor felt like he was staring at the ocean during sunrise.

_Mara…_

* * *

**I know this chapter leaves off in a pretty tall cliff. What did Victor see in the distance? Is Victor going to die? Why Mara crying over the "death" of Victor, a man she had so fervently hated?!**

**All this and more shall be answered in the next update :D**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: 'Acting'

**Just wanted to clarify the timeline of the story. It takes place a few generations before the Anime starts and the Britannia doesn't exist at this point of time. Things like Knightmare Frame's don't exist (as they were invented by Britannia) but most modern technology does like TVs, phones, and even guns (I know there is a lot of emphasis on swords but that is because Mara is a black smith)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The terrorists known as the White Lions escaped after sending their message and causing some confusion. Victor was rushed into emergency surgery. Mara was outside the operating room holding her knees close to her chest. Her once white dress covered in the red blood of the King.

Mara's head was split in half. The half that feared of Victor's death, and the half that was celebrating the rise of the White Lions.

Just before Victor was stabbed

Mara knew what would happen next. She knew that it was part of the plan for at least threatening the life of the nobility. She couldn't be suspected as the leader of the White Lions. She would be under tight suspicion by Davis as soon as the police discovered that all of their weapons were from Mr. Clarks' store.

Her being here wouldn't be enough to keep Davis off of her back and she knew it. She needed more. She needed something honest. _What's more honest than emotion? _

Mara bit her lip, she didn't want to do it, but as Ulrich continued to speak, she knew that she would run out of time. She pulled out a small mirror from the satchel that was holding her swords and took a deep breath. The geass in her left eye activating. She didn't even know if she would be able to use her power on herself, but it was worth a shot.

_Love. I love Victor Kennsingtons. _

The moment she lifted her head she watched as the man she now loved dearly become impaled. The effects of her geass started with intense strength that would slowly wear off, yet she wasn't expecting to be brought to tears by the sight.

_Victor please. Victor don't die! _Images of her past flashed through her mind. Victor pushing her while she was on a swing. Victor and Davis teaching her how to read. Victor and Davis fighting over who would give her chocolate on Valentine's Day. The day they went to school without her…the day her mother had died.

In that moment, she felt deep inside of her that she never truly blamed Victor for her death. She had grown to love him too much to hate him, but that of course was the Geass talking. She would never be able to forgive him.

Present Time

Mara tried to wipe the tears from her face, but she couldn't stop crying. The Geass was wearing off, but not at the rate that she had wanted. She was terrified of losing him. She let her head rest against her knees as she wept.

"Mara?" she lifted her weary head to see Davis. He was also covered in blood, but it must have been his own or the blood of the White Lions.

"Did you catch them?" Mara sniffled between words.

Davis just shook his head with his eyes down, "What about Victor?"

Mara took a shaky breath, "The Doctor told me I did well to remove the sword. He said that I helped stop the bleeding enough…they think he will live through this,"

Davis nodded, "Mara I have some…news,"

The half of Mara's head that hated Victor knew exactly what he was going to say. _Mr. Clark's shop was broken into…_

"Those terrorists, the White Lions stole almost everything from Mr. Clark's…" he sat down next to her and dropped a hand on her shoulder, "They are those prisoners that escaped from before, they must have been watching that shop to wait for it to be empty,"

Mara let her head fall on her knees again, this time not filled with real emotion, but acting, "What am I going to do Davis? Mr. Clark will surly fire me for this…"

* * *

In that moment, the Doctor walked out from the operating room. Mara and Davis jumped up, Davis then noticed the amount of blood on Mara's dress. Almost the entire dress from the bust down was red, he felt himself get dizzy at the sight.

"How is he doctor? How is Victor?" Mara spoke, the geass getting the better of her.

Davis couldn't believe the Mara before him. _Since when did she feel so strongly about Victor? I thought she didn't like him after what happened…what's going on? _Davis was shocked by her actions, but more so he felt guilty. For the two years that he was an officer, he had terrorized her. Especially in front of his subordinates he would threaten her and do horrible things to her. He had told himself it was to make sure no one knew that he had been raised alongside someone of the poor class. It was to assert the boundary between him and her. It was to keep her away. Yet what had he really done? He had pushed her away from Victor. He had made her hate Victor, yet all the while she was unable to give him up. Now that Victor's life was in danger, she couldn't keep up that wall that Davis forced her to build.

How hard must it have been to be treated the way he had treated her? She must have had no choice other than to shell herself in to a wall…

"King Victor will be just fine. He just needs some time to recover, but he will be fine,"

A wave of relief washed over Mara. _He will live. _

The doctor told the two that he would be moved to his room in the Manor and told them to wait for him there. After he left, Mara turned to Davis, "Davis will you do me a favor?"

Davis felt frozen, his guilt only growing. _After all that I have done to her, she trusts me with a favor? _"Whatever you need,"

Mara smiled weakly, "Will you not tell Victor about how I've acted? Now that I know he's okay, I'm just going to go back to Mr. Clark's and clean up that mess…"

Davis nodded, "Of course, take it easy tonight okay? I'll send some people over to make sure the shop won't be broken into again," Was this the turning of a new leaf for Davis? He felt this urge to trust her. It was like an itch that was impossible to scratch. He wanted to repay his guilt to her, he would fix the Mara that he had broken.

Mara nodded, "Thanks Davis," she turned and began to walk.

"Mara wait!" Davis took off his jacket and draped it over her. It was large enough to hide most of the blood on her dress, "Wear this,"

Her eyes got wide and she tried to pull the jacket off, "I can't wear those kinds of fabrics Daivs. I don't want to get in trouble, its fine really-"

Davis pulled his jacket tighter around her shoulders, "Did you not hear what Victor said before? You aren't of the poor class anymore Mara. It's okay, nothing bad will happen again. Not tonight at least," he smiled at her. It wasn't much, but he hoped that she would slowly forgive him. She would slowly allow him to repay his debt.

Mara nodded and grabbed her satchel, "Thanks again Davis. I really appreciate it,"

With that Mara left the Manor and made the long walk back to Mr. Clark's.

Mr. Clark's Black Smith Shop

"You sure took your time to get back here," Ulrich was sitting in the dark in the workshop, "Nice jacket by the way…" Mara wondered just how long he had been waiting there for her.

"What a wonderful surprise," she said sarcastically, "You'll have to wait for a moment. I won't talk with you covered in blood,"

After she changed Mara came back down to the workshop. Instead of turning on the lights to the workshop, she lit a single candle. She didn't need the guards that Davis would send to think anything other than "She went to sleep right when she got home,"

Mara sat in a chair across from Ulrich. She notice the small girl standing in the corner, the light of the candle hardly touching her. From what Mara could see it was the same girl that had attacked her the first night she went to the prisoner's camp, or perhaps it was the camp of the White Lions now. The girl wasn't taller than five foot, her body still that of a child, yet her hair was the purest white that Mara had seen. It was longer than her own hair by far and braided into two braids that hung down to her waist. Her eyes were closed she leaned against the wall, her hand place atop the strap around her thigh that held several small blades.

"That was quite some acting if I've ever seen any," Mara's attention was pulled back to Ulrich. He was sitting on a tall wooden chair backwards so that his arms were propped up on the back of the chair. He stared at her, smiling.

"You can't expect me accomplish anything if I weren't a decent liar,"

Ulrich grinned, "Maybe. But just know I'm not far from figuring you out, Mara,"

"Just don't go blowing my cover, you come in here too freely. What if someone were to see you?"

Ulrich just smiled, "Not to worry, I brought Tens with me," he pointed his thumb back at the white haired girl. Her eyes opened at the sound of her name.

_What does her being matter when I'm talking about him getting caught? If anything her presence would make things even worse. Is he trying to mock me? _

"Never mind that. What about that project you man Brand was working on?"

Ulrich raised his eyebrows, "Were you too busy 'acting' to see his creation?" Mara rolled her eyes, "There are already rumors about it. People are calling it the Nightmare," he spread his hands as if it were a newspaper title.

Mara was in fact too busy worrying about Victor to have noticed what Victor noticed. It was a machine that only consisted of legs and arms. Brand had been driving the machine, his own arms and legs attached to the machinery as if it were an extension of himself. Ulrich explained that Brand was not done with the design. He would make it to where it would be a fully body suit that would tower over all enemies.

"Will he be able to make many of them? An armies worth?" Mara's mind began to start plotting the rest of her attack.

Ulrich shrugged, "He may be able to make three or four by hand. But to make an armies worth would take months by himself,"

Mara nodded thinking out loud, "He'll need materials as well…"

"You don't need to worry about materials," Tens spoke from the corner. Her eyes once again closed, "Brandy has everything he needs for an armies worth,"

"Brandy?" Mara questioned briefly, "Is that so? Wonderful…"

Due to her thought Mara didn't notice the angry glare Ulrich gave Tens. She had spoken out of place, perhaps it was information the Ulrich didn't want Mara to know…or piece together.

Kennsingtons Manor- Sunset

Davis hadn't left Victor's side. The doctors had brought him to his room hooked up to an I.V. and heavily bandaged over the wound on his stomach.

He'd been unconscious for six hours now. Davis turned to look out the window as the last rays of day light fell before the horizon. It brought back the memory he felt so guilty for. He and Mara were on a hill near Kennsingtons Manor, he was angry. He could no longer remember what it was that he had said, he could only see himself yelling. Mara sat, starring up at him with her shimmering eyes, each second of his yelling bringing her closer to tears.

He shook his head not wanting to remember such horrible memories. He had vowed today to repay his guilt to Mara. No matter what he would clear his conscience. He would fix everything he had ruined.

"Mara?"

Davis snapped his head back to look at Victor barely open his eyes. He shot up and spoke softly even though he was excited to see him awake, "It's me Davis,"

Victor turned his head slowly to his friend and smiled, "What about Mara?"

About to speak, Davis hesitated remembering her request, "_don't tell Victor…_" he didn't want to lie to his friend. But in order to fix the mess he started two years ago, he would need to follow the words that Mara entrusted him with, "She fled with the crowd at the ceremony,"

Victor shook his head slightly, "She saved me…she was crying, she-"

"You're on a lot of medication. It's normal that you could think that she had done those things, but it wasn't Mara. The doctors rushed the scene the moment you were stabbed. Mara has been dealing with Mr. Clark's store. The terrorists stole from the shop,"

Victors eyes widened, "You just let her go back to the place where they attacked already?!" he tried to sit up with his rage, but the pain in his stomach was enough to hold him back.

"I sent some guards to watch the place for a while. Nothing will happen to her. Don't worry about it okay? I'm keeping an eye on her,"

Victor's family rushed through the doors. His mother speaking first as she ran, "Victor! We came the moment we heard you had awoken!"

Davis quickly stood and saluted the former King and Queen before sitting back down in his seat.

"How are you feeling son?" Victor's father looked down at his pale son.

"I've been better, but father," Victor pushed himself to sit up, this time slower and leaning against the headrest, "What did you think of my idea?"

His father crossed him arms, "I do not agree with you. But I do think it is a good way to build loyalty among the poor folk. It seems you do know a thing or two about politics,"

His mother scoffed, "I think it is ridiculous!" she leaned back in her chair, "If you allow the poor to become middle class. Then you're demoting the middle class and the upper class and even the nobles if you think about it. I can't agree with what you say. The poor are there as a foundation for us nobles to look at the bottom and see how far above them we are. If you take away that base, we look less noble,"

Davis clamped his jaw tight as to not let it hang open. He had never actually seen the personality of the King and Queen before. They were always silent or dignified, but now they seemed petty, just like his own parents.

"No you don't understand. It's not about who is richer-"

His father laughed loudly, "Not about who is richer?" his laughing died down, "Of course it is. How do you think we became the noble line son?"

His mother grabbed onto her husband's hand, "We bought it of course,"

Davis turned his head to see James standing behind his parents. His grin was sickening and he stood there twirling his curly hair.

"But now that you've gone and said all of those things in public, we have no choice but to implement at least a few of them,"

Victor grinned, "At the very least let's start by changing the high poor class to the low middle. That is a big gesture that will give the poor hope!" Davis knew that Victor didn't possess the strength to fight his parents; he would go along with their pettiness for now before doing what he saw fit.

His mother's face lit up, "Oh! What if we distract the people with the news of a royal wedding?"

His father clapped in response, "Marvelous thinking, Jacqueline. I'm sure any number of women in the Kingdom would love to be wed to the King!"

Victor furrowed his eye brows, "But Mother, Father! I don't think I need to be wed right away. There is so much that should be done before then,"

His parents were now talking to themselves, "He must find a Princess, Richard,"

"Nonsense Jacqueline, the boy must marry a woman from the Kingdom!"

Victor glanced at Davis requesting help. His parents bickering were becoming too much.

Thinking of a solution to the problem Davis cleared his throat to get the attention of the former rulers, "Madam, Grand King if I might offer a suggestion to our problem,"

The two looked at Davis waiting for him to continue.

The Next Morning- Mr. Clark's

While the plan went according to Mara's plan, she hated the fact that she now had to remake all of the swords that were lost. _It had to be real, I couldn't just let them take the unimportant swords…_

She sighed. The efforts to keep her name innocent were becoming too much. Having worked through most of the early morning she decided that it was now time for a break. After going over to the bakery for some snacks, she sat in the store front nibbling and sketching in her book for new sword designs. The TV was making an awful amount of noise so she reached for the remote to turn it off, "It had just been announced that the Kennsingtons will be hosting a royal ball in order to find a Queen for the newly crowned King," Mara raised an eyebrow and set the remote back down, now interested in the news, "The Event will be open to all classes, but there will be a strict dress code…"

Mara let her mind speak over the TV, _it's like they're asking to be taken over by the White Lions. What a perfect opportunity to strike, this time taking them out completely…_

Though she ignored it, there was a side of her that was still being affected by the Geass she had used on herself that quietly wished that she might be the one Victor would choose as his queen. She would be at the ball after all…maybe it could happen…

Mara stood and went back into the workshop, she looked over to see Davis' jacket hanging on a hook, _Or maybe I have a better idea…_


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

Mara lifted her head from the workshop table at the sound of knocking. She sighed as she massaged her neck with her hand, _why would I fall asleep there? _She knew the answer of course. She had stayed up trying to catch up with her orders. She looked at the clock, it was 1:30 which means that she got a total of two hours of sleep thanks to her nap.

Mara walked into the shop to be greeted by blinding sun. She yawned as she unlocked the door, flipped the sign to open and let in the impatient guest.

"Not sleeping well?" C.C. walked in and sat atop one of the glass display cases.

Mara rubbed her eyes, "Can I help you?"

"I just thought that you did a wonderful job yesterday at the ceremony. The King almost died," she grinned and turned on TV that was in the corner of the shop.

"After the attack yesterday King Victor is fine and seems to already be planning to take on a Queen-"

Mara sighed frustrated as she ran her hand through her hair, "I already know about this. He's going to throw a ball to select a Queen,"

"Oh?" C.C. muted the TV, "Then you must also know that it will be a masquerade,"

She grinned wildly, "You can't be serious? After being attacked he just decides to throw a masked ball?" C.C. nodded, "Wonderful," Mara's head began to buzz with ideas. _All of the White Lions will be able to come in…_As much as valued Ulrich, she couldn't allow him to act as the leader of the White Lions again. After all, she was trying to make an empire of the strong, she couldn't let her title be taken from her before anyone knew it was hers…

She gave a devilish grin to C.C.

Taken aback by the sudden look on Mara's face, C.C. backed away, "Oh no. I told you I wouldn't be involved,"

"Please?! This will give you a better chance to see my hand!" Mara grabbed C.C.'s arm, "Don't you want to be the greatest actress? Don't you want to taste what it is like to be a leader?"

C.C. considered this carefully before answering. _Perhaps it would be entertaining to do be apart?_

_But what about your duty? Perhaps it is time to consider new things…_ C.C. did not realize that her decision at this moment would shape the future of everything Mara had ever worked for.

"Fine, don't expect my help for everything. You don't' even pay me…" C.C. looked out the window and her eyes caught on to the Baron Miles headed for the shop.

Mara gasped at the sight, "What is he doing here?! He said he wanted it delivered dammit!" Mara quickly ran into the workshop and called after C.C., "Can you stall him please?!"

C.C. sighed _stall? _

Luckily Mara only needed to buff the sword. She only needed C.C. to stall for a few minutes.

C.C. could have stalled the Baron Miles all day. Her geass powers had given her endless love, but immortality has given her a set of skills that would keep men busy. The moment the Baron walked in the store his eyes were glued on the elegant lady dressed in a modest grey dress with her hair loosly braided behind her. C.C. turned gracefully and jumped in surprise to see the baron, "Ah!" she brought her hand to her chest and titled her head done, "You startled me," she looked at the man. He was in his early thirties, his hair just as dark as Victors, "Baron,"

He grinned hearing his title being said aloud, "No, no my dear. The fault is mine," C.C. smiled shyly, "What brings a lovely lady like yourself to a black smith shop?"

She turned her head away as if she had blushed, "I'm here to some metal work designed for my chairs,"

* * *

Mara quickly dropped the freshly polished sword in a box for delivering and carefully made her way upstairs through the workshop. She came back down the other set of stairs into the store, "Ah Baron Miles!" the Baron was pointing at a sword in a display cabinet and explaining something to C.C., he turned his head to see Mara.

His face feel unamused, "Oh it's you. Where's Mr. Clark?"

"He just left on an errand this morning," the fact that he had left for the whole week was a secret. No one could figure out that it was Mara filling all of the orders in his absence.

"I see. We'll I'm here for my order,"

"I thought you had asked for it to be delivered to you in a week?" Mara forced her smile to stay on her face.

"Yes well that was before I knew my cousin was going to throw a ball. I will need the sword today. I presume it is ready,"

Mara nodded, "Of course," she went to the workshop and grabbed the sword that she had just wrapped, "Here you are," she laid the package on the glass counter of the shop and motioned for the Baron to unravel it.

He did so, examining the sword carefully, "Mr. Clark does excellent work," he put the sword back in the sheath and began to fasten it around his belt, "Give him my regards," he began to fumble through his wallet to pay Mara for her work.

She glanced at C.C. for a moment, her brain spinning with ideas, "Of course," the Baron looked back to her and without hesitating she used her Geass on him. _How pathetic, his feelings for C.C. already existed, I just have to make them stronger…_

The Baron turned to C.C., his eyes ringed in red, "Would you, my beauty, do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball for King Victor?"

C.C. only took a moment to show Mara her irritation before turning back to the Baron, "I would love to but," she hid her face in her hands, "I'm afraid I have nothing to wear to be able to stand alongside someone as esteemed as yourself!"

The Baron, overcome with sadness grabbed C.C. by the wrist, "Nonsense my dear, we shall fix that right away. Come with me! We shall buy you a dress for the occasion!" as they left C.C. let her face fall back to its usual expressionless face and gave a solid glare at Mara.

Mara let out a laugh. She wouldn't get C.C.'s help ever again probably, but she would get it this time and hopefully it would be enough.

Kennsingtons' Manor: Two Days before the Ball

"I think this is a horrible idea…" Victor dropped his head in his hands. His injury was almost fully healed.

"At least I made it to where you have a choice," Davis crossed his legs in his chair. He had been by Victor ever since the incident without leaving. Victor wasn't just his friend, he was his job, and Davis had failed his job by allowing Victor to become injured.

"And I thank you for that," he turned his head to Davis, his eyes deep with concern, "Do you think Mara will even come?"

The image of Mara with tears in her eyes came to his head. The girl covered in blood cried tears for the man responsible for her mother's death. Yet Victor wanted her near him. Though Davis smiled and assured his friend that she would be there, he couldn't help but hear that small voice in the back of his head, _I am the one who will receive Mara's forgiveness. _

He pushed the voice away. It was saying nonsense and jealousy. What did Davis care that Victor wanted Mara? Hasn't he always wanted her? Why is he now becoming upset?

The Camp of the White Lions

Ulrich was sitting on his usual stump, his block of wood still in his hands, now in the shape of a ball. He was whittling at it in frustration.

"Why hasn't she contacted us?!" he threw the ball of wood into the dirt and stood up.

"What brings you to such anger Ulrich?" Winston looked curiously at the angered man.

Ulrich shuffled the hair atop his head. It was getting too long and shaggy, he would need it cut soon, "Did we do something wrong?! Why wouldn't she be in contact with us?! It's been a week since we got the King and we don't hear anything?!" his anger getting the better of him he kicked the sump he had been sitting on, "Owwww!"

Winston sighed, "You must remember that she must live inside the city. She can't afford to blow her cover by coming here. I'm sure she will send us orders when she is able to," he looked over to see that Ulrich had not yet calmed down.

"Ulrich! Ulrich!" the comical figure Brand came running toward them, "Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich!"

He turned his head at his name, "Uh, Brand what's up?"

Brand grabbed on Ulrich's arm, "You must come. Hurry I have to show you. You too Winston! Come on hurry!" Brand drug the two men to his lab area. He had been trying to finish his design for the "nightmare" machine that he had started on.

"Woah," Ulrich stood in front of the machine. It was more than ten feet tall and in the shape of a giant suit of armor.

Brand started to speak faster and faster as he explained, "At first I wasn't going to make so human-like with the face, but when they started calling it a 'nightmare' it made me think of Knights and armor. So this my friends is the Knightmare Frame prototype. What do you think?"

Ulrich grinned, "Is it ready for a test drive?"

Brand put his hands together and bit his lip to hold back his excitement, "That's why I called you over, Weapons Master," Brand pushed a button on his remote and the top of the Knightmare opened up to show a cockpit.

Ulrich wasted no time and hopped up to the driver's seat of the Knightmare, "Let's do this,"

Winston was watching in silent amazement. Ulrich was sitting in the new machine. Winston knew very well that Ulrich would be able to pilot the Knightmare without instructions. It was one of Ulrich's "gifts". Ulrich's right eye suddenly went red the symbol of the Geass taking flight as he powered up the Knightmare.

Winston's attention was drawn from the moving machine to Brand who was celebrating, "Yes! Yes! My creation works!" he ripped off the dark goggles that usually covered his eyes to reveal the geass that had taken over both of his eyes, "It works!"

"How wonderful that you were able to finish your prototype, Brand,"

Winston jerked his head around to see C.C. standing behind them, "C.C.! What are you doing here?"

"You know the witch Winston?" Ulrich called from inside the Knightmare.

"I believe all of us here know C.C. quite well," Brand put his goggles back over his eyes and turned to the green haired women, "What are you doing here?"

"Mara sent me,"

"Mara knows you?!" Brand jumped, "She had Geass as well? What is it?!"

"She won't tell us and you know that Brand," Ulrich came down from the machine after powering it down, "So witch, what brings you here?" he looked to see that she carried a bag with her.

"I have your next mission," she dropped the bag, "Two days, Kennsingtons Manor. What's in the bag is for Tens, Ulrich, and Winston; Brand will stand by with the others,"

Meanwhile at Mr. Clark's

Davis was outside the shop. He had left Victor's side for the first time since he had become injured, and here he stood outside the shop of the woman that Victor loved. He had walked all of the way here, but he stood just outside unable to build the confidence to walk in.

He didn't know why he was here, what had compelled him to come here? He had no idea. But he was pulled to this shop, to Mara. He sat across the street of the blacksmith shop. The store for the customers spared no expense as the walls were lined with swords and metal work behind sheets of glass. The counter was also glass and had a variety of metal trinkets on the inside.

He stood up suddenly, "My jacket!" _That's it. I've come here to get my jacket. _He opened the door to the shop and Mara came from the door that led to the workshop.

"Oh Davis! It's good that you showed up, I have your jacket just let me grab it," she turned the small corner in the back of the shop and quickly bound up the stairs to her small room. Moments later she returned with the jacket he had given her, "Thanks," he reached out and hung the jacket over his arm.

"Also I have a favor to ask…"

Davis felt his heart race, "What is it?"

"I know you and I haven't had a great relationship the past two years…" Davis hung his head, the guilt rising through his system, "but I know that Victor wants me to go to the ball, it's just a matter of time before he walks through the door and asks me. I don't want him to even think about having someone like me be his Queen," she took a deep breath, as if it took all of her will to speak such heavy words, "Would you consider a little white lie?"

Davis left the shop a few minutes later with a bittersweet grin on his face. He was doing a favor for Mara, which meant he was repaying his debt. He was going to give Mara his arm at the ball, which made him feel warm at the though. He was going to take Mara from Victor, which was the bitterness to his sweet reward. He quickly made his way to the High side of town to pick out a dress for Mara. She hadn't asked him for one, but he knew that she would need one and Davis wanted Mara looking her best on his arm.

* * *

Mara sat in her workshop holding back tears. She knew that she didn't love Victor, but the Geass she had used still held on to her. She needed Davis to be on her side, she needed Davis. Davis was strong, Davis was someone who took what he could with his strength, not Victor. But how her heart ached for Victor. She dreamed of being on his arm, of being his wife and Queen. It felt like all of her dreams were crumbling, she was sabotaging herself! The strength of her love sickness quickly faded and she talked herself down. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and smacked her cheeks twice, "Come on Mara, snap out of it. You're better than this," she needed to stay focused. She had sent C.C. out to give orders to the White Lions, she couldn't turn back now.

The bells of the shop jingled and Mara quickly went from the workshop to the store to see a messenger from the royal family, "Can I help you?"

The man pulled out a white envelope with a wax stamp of the Kennsingtons crest, "The King simply say, 'To Mara,'" the man bowed as he held out the envelope.

Mara awkwardly plucked the envelope from the messenger's hands and opened it. It was a personal invitation to the ball. She looked up at the messenger, "Are these being delivered to all the women in the city?"

"No, the King had this invitation made for only you. Also," the messenger pulled out a box and handed it to her before leaving and Mara felt her heart melt.

_He sent this just for me. He is hoping that I might come to him. Could he want me to be his Queen? _She opened the box to see an off-white ball dress. She wanted to wear it. She wanted to wear the dress that he bought her and dance with him through the night. The side of Mara that wasn't being pushed by her geass tossed the invitation aside. She closed the box. Victor didn't need to send her a personal invitation; she would be at the ball. She wouldn't miss it for the world.

The Night of the Ball

Victor was able to move and walk and dance, but the doctors warned him to take it easy. He stood in front of his large mirror. He was in an off-white suit trimmed in gold, he wore only the top cape of the King and a few rings. He looked dignified as a King, but he didn't look ridiculously overdressed. The only thing left was his hair. He insisted that he would style his own hair, much to the maid's dismay. He took his thick dark hair and pushed it over to his left side. This was the way that Mara always told him to wear his hair. He hoped that she would be here tonight. _Will she wear the dress I bought her?_

Victor had decided to ask Mara to be his Queen. He wanted her beside him, he wanted to show her the world that she belonged in; his world.

* * *

Davis was waiting outside of the blacksmith shop. He was in his royal uniform that consisted of a formal black suit with a large white cape draped over his left shoulder. The front of his uniform was heavily decorated in metals he had received through being a police chief. He was rubbing his hands together nervously. _Why am I so nervous? _

The door to the shop opened and Davis stood at attention. Mara turned her head to Davis and smiled, "Do I look alright?"

Davis smiled widely, _she's wearing the dress I bought her. _The dress matched her bright blue eyes in color. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant clip and curled to hang behind her. The top of the dress was covered by a large fluffy white shawl, but the bottom of the dress was a dark blue that touched the ground ever so slightly, "You look wonderful, my lady," he held out his arm and she wrapped her own around it, "Don't forget your mask," he handed her a light blue mask that matched her dress. The mask covered her eyes and her cheekbones.

"What about yours?"

He pulled out his mask. It was black but had blue feathers from the left eye, "Will you tie it for me?" He handed Mara the mask and turned around.

"Shouldn't the feathers be green? They would match your eyes better," she tied the mask and patted him on the shoulder when she was done.

Kennsingtons' Manor

Mara handed her shawl to the door man and Davis admired her for a moment. The dress was a lighter blue at the top that wrapped around her neck. In the middle of her chest there was a crystal studded bar that held the thin fabric over her breasts. The dress was completely open in the back and remained open all the way down to the small of her back.

"Are you alright?" Mara waved her hand in front of Davis' face.

Davis blinked in surprise and nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Good, let's go. I've never been to a ball like this, so I'll follow your lead if that's alright," she slipped her arm around his and he led her to through the ball.

Mara immediately saw C.C. across the room. Even though she was in a black mask that covered most of her face Mara recognized her immediately from her bright green hair. Her arms were wrapped around the Baron Miles she was in a gold, sleeveless dress with long black gloves. Her hair was pulled back low with a very expensive looking clip.

Mara was scanning the ball room looking for Ulrich, Tens, and Winston. She knew they would be here, she just wanted to know where they were.

"Mara wait here, I'll get us some drinks," Davis slipped his arm from hers and walked over to the food table. Tens was dressed as one of the waiters. Her white, braided hair was pulled back into a braided bun. Her mask was black and covered the whole top of her face, her eyes were covered with a white mesh. Mara spotted Winston sitting a nearby table. He was in a military uniform that Mara had found, his mask was really just a fancy, decorated monocle.

"Care to dance?"

Mara turned her head to the masked man. She was relieved to see it was Ulrich, with a haircut even. The sides of his head were shaved and his dark blue hair was kept long on the top of his head but slicked back, "Why-"

Ulrich grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor and began to lead her in a waltz, "Ah, it seems that someone from a low class can't learn the finer arts," he commented as Mara seemed to struggle with the dance.

Mara furrowed her brow. She didn't like dancing and she didn't like his hand on her back. Even in her heels she only came up to his nose, _why is he so tall…_?

She smiled at his as best she could, "Well not all of us can be born to perfect families," she whispered, "What are you trying to do? You could compromise the-"

"I just wanted to dance with a beautiful woman," he smiled at the other couples that were dancing.

* * *

Davis walked back to find that Mara had vanished. He quickly scanned the crowd to see her dancing, with another man! He was quite tall, with dark blue, well-kept hair. He was in a black tuxedo with a white bow tie. Davis cursed the masquerade, due to the extravagant mask on the man's face he couldn't tell who the man was. The mask was also black and covered the top half of his face, but the nose was extended to make it look like a bird's beak but it was curved down and ended just past his chin. He looked to Mara who was smiling up at the man. _They're just having a friendly conversation? _

Suddenly the trumpets sounded through the music and all eyes were on the main staircase of the ballroom.

An introduction was given and Victor walked out from the door and greeted his guests. His parents then began to speak of the proceedings of the night. Victor would dance with every able and willing woman in the room. Within a weeks' time he would need to choose a Queen from the group here.

All of the woman were fixing their hair and makeup in anticipation for the events. Mara walked back over to Davis.

"Thanks for the drink,"

"Who was that guy you danced with?"

Mara smiled, "Isn't the point of a masquerade the fun in not knowing?"

* * *

Victor was nervously standing above the crowd. He was looking for Mara. _A white dress to match my own attire…a white dress…_feeling discouraged in not seeing her he tried to find her from her hair, _pink hair pink hair, _his eyes fell on her and his heart sank. She was in a blue dress, not his dress. As his parents spoke he watched Mara walk over to a table where Davis was waiting. Victor clenched his fist as he saw the feathers on Davis' mask. _They are here together? A date?!_

_Davis wouldn't do that…_

_Yes he would. He's been trying to steel Mara for years. _

_How dare_ he.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update, but I think you might find it is worth it. Ah the drama, the suspense! What is the dreadful plan of the White Lions. Where did their geass come from? Does Victor ever stand a chance? Will Mara be able to conquer her false love for Victor?!**

**All this next time :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Entertainment

**Sorry it took so long for this update. Writers block was hitting me pretty severely and I didn't want the quality of the story to fall just to update. I hope you were patient and enjoy!**

* * *

The ball was beginning.

Victor walked down from the stairs, his eyes fixed on Mara. She could feel her heart beat as she made eye contact with him, _he wants to dance with me first, he wishes to take me. _She shook the irritating voice of her geass-stricken self. She did not want to dance with him. He was weak, he was a Prince that had the thrown handed to him. He didn't deserve what he had, she didn't deserve to lose her mother.

She broke her stare with Victor and turned to Davis, "Don't let him dance with me, I don't want him to pick me as his Queen. Someone like me would only tarnish his name," she tried to look up at Davis with pleading eyes. Davis' eyes didn't shake their gaze. He was staring at Victor.

_He thinks I've betrayed him. He thinks I have tried to take Mara away from him. My friend please, understand my actions. How could my loyalties be so split?_

As Victor stopped before him Davis impulsively grabbed Mara's hand, fell to one knee and held Mara's hand loosely up to Victor, "Just as you asked of me, your Highness,"

Victor realized at that moment that his friend was conflicted. Two years ago Victor had taken the blame, and Davis stayed by him loyally, _how could I ever doubt you? _Victor grinned and reached out his hand and placed on Mara's, "Thank you Davis,"

Mara's heart jumped out of her chest at the touch of Victor. She couldn't believe that Davis would do exactly what she asked him not to. _I'll have to use my geass on him and make him regret his actions for tonight. How could my loyal dog disobey his master's orders?_

"Shall we dance?"

Mara smiled weakly, "If you insist, my Lord," she heard her heart pound, her mind rambling with thoughts. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. _To have the King chose me…could he really wish to have me as his Queen? _

Without another word, Victor led her on the now empty dance floor. She felt the gaze of hundreds of people on her making her face red. _Thankfully this is a masquerade. _Victor didn't speak, he just snapped his fingers to signal the start of the music. Mara couldn't make eye contact with him, her own geass stopping her from being confident around him. He grabbed her arms and placed them in his own hand and on his shoulder.

Mara followed his feet as best as she could, she never learned how to dance before and trying to pick it up was harder than she wanted to admit. Her mind flashed to Victor and Davis as kids trying to teach her how to dance.

"Don't look down, look at me. Your feet will go where mine lead them to," Mara looked up slightly and her eyes met with his. Her heart beating faster she could feel the geass begin to take hold of her emotions again. She wanted this moment to last forever. She wanted to dance in his arms for the rest of her life. So what if she couldn't change the world, she could change her world, _isn't it enough to feel like this? This isn't real! This feeling is just an illusion, using my geass on myself is my biggest regret right now. _

"Mara, can't you see," he pulled her across the dance floor elegantly, her feet obediently following where he led, "You belong up here. You belong beside me at the top of this throne," he looked down at her eyes before turning his head, "Damn your pride Mara. Can't you give in to me? Can't you see I want you to come back? Just this once, can't you listen to me? Can't you be my bride and stand beside me?"

Mara felt her lips hesitate, _"Yes," _she had wanted to say, "_I will stand beside you,_" they were words that she was thankful to hold back. She couldn't allow her own power, the power she was given to change this system, to put a stop in all of her efforts. She couldn't allow Victor a throne that wasn't earned. Her geass wouldn't allow her to say those words to him. There was a powerful side of her that didn't want Victor to hate her.

She turned away from his gaze, "Why would you chose me? Why would the King pick a commoner?" he opened his mouth to speak, "I won't let you tarnish your throne with me,"

"Mara I lo-" the music stopped and Mara pulled out of his grasp.

She took two steps back and curtsied as best she could, "Thank you for the honor of the dance," she bit her bottom lip and she turned and walked from the floor.

Victor stood, unable to believe what he had seen. Mara had walked away. _Mara how could you? _Several woman hurried to his side in hopes to be chosen for the next dance, but Victor couldn't only stare at the back of the woman he longed for as she shuffled out of the room. He felt an anger fill him, no doubt from the effects of Mara's geass, but to him it was merely a reaction. He was angry at her, _how dare she walk away from the King. _He pushed aside the crowd of women around him, his objective nearing the door the exit. He felt his blood boil, he needed to have her. It was no longer about his true feelings of love, it was about power. He was angry that she might have a power over him that he could do nothing about. He was the King, he could do anything.

He pushed through the last of the crowd but stopped abruptly at the sight before him. A tall dark haired man in a tuxedo hurried next to Mara, he draped a white shawl over her and opened the door. The man looked back at Victor, his face covered by the elaborate mask but his eyes enraged Victor. They were the eyes that a winner looks at the loser with. They were eyes that seemed to see Victor at the bottom. To this man, Victor was no King.

They were the eyes that Mara used to look at him with, the day she left the Manor.

* * *

"Well that strayed from the plan a bit," Ulrich hurried behind Mara who was walking down the steps to the manor.

"Nothing changes," Mara's voice was shaky with emotion. It made Ulrich curious about what her geass powers might be, "Send word to Brand to be ready. Tens will carry out her mission shortly,"

* * *

The ball had continued even in Mara's absence. Davis quickly went to Victor and told the women that he would need a moment for his injuries, "Victor I-"

"You don't need to say anything." Victor spoke calmly, his anger quickly subsiding, "I know you a have a guilt toward her,"

The two sat side by side atop the stairs by the rest of Victor's family, "I think it's about time for the toast don't you think dear?" Victor's mother stood and motioned to one of the servants to bring champagne. A short, white haired girl hurried up the stairs with a tray of 4 glasses filled with champagne and one glass with sparkling apple cider. She quickly bowed before reaching to distribute the glasses when James hoped from his seat. His angelic face smiled brightly up at the server.

"Would it be alright if I passed out the glasses?"

The server looked up at his approving parents before handing the glasses to him one at a time. Tens was nervous, she desperately hoped that the glass intended for Victor did not go to Davis. Any of the others would be okay, but not Davis. She stayed calm, her face was hidden by her mask, but she couldn't risk this small boy feeling uncomfortable. She handed the boy the glass that was intended for Victor. The boy's face turned menacing for a moment before returning to its angelic nature, "Mama, this one is for you," he handed the glass to his mom, his grin wide with happiness.

"Thank you my dear," the great Queen took the glass and held it waiting to be able to make the speech.

"This one is for me right?" the boy grinned sickeningly up at Tens, "Apple cider right?"

Tens suddenly felt very real fear for the boy before her. She nodded slowly and bowed once more before shuffling away. The boy's gaze still stuck in her vision, _does he know that his mother is about to die? Could he be planning as well? _

Winston's gaze caught on to Tens as she hurriedly walked in to the back. It was unusual for her to be so tense, _that boy must be the reason._

The Great Queen stood and tapped a knife against her husband's glass, "Hello guests. I hope everyone is enjoying the ball. The King has just informed me that he will be joining the dance once again," Victor sighed at his mother's persistence, "but first I would like to make a toast," she raised her glass and the guests quickly hurried to get their own glasses to raise as well, "To the health of my son, King Victor. To the Kennsingtons. To the future Queen of our land!" the crowd mumbled in response and they all sipped from their glass, the Grand Queen as well.

Victor stood and walked back down the stairs to the hopeful woman waiting for a dance. He danced with several woman before the Grand Queen began to feel warm. She turned and smiled to her concerned husband, "I'm sure it's just the alcohol, don't worry dear," she stood and walked over the rail that allowed her to look over her son dancing with a beautiful woman she knew to be a princess. A sweat broke out on her forehead, her eyes could no longer focus on the dancing figures below her. She felt both hot and cold, her limbs felt frozen yet her body was boiling. She held on to the railing with all of her strength, but only fell to her knees. Davis was the first to jump up and held the Grand Queen, her husband also jumping to his feet at the sight of his wife falling ill. James could only stare at the scene with a wonder on his face.

The Grand Queen wheezed for air, every breath seemed to constrict her lungs further. She tried to say something to her husband but found neither the strength nor the ability, _Richard, take care of our family._

With that the Grand Queen collapsed and fell to the floor. Her body slowly shutting down.

Victor looked up to see his mother fall. Davis had brought her back to her feet, but she fell a second time. He pushed the woman he was dancing with away and ran up the stairs, "Mother!" he looked down to see her pale body motionless on the floor. The Grand Queen had died, no she had been killed.

Victor clenched his fists, "The White Lions," Davis looked to his friend, "they did this. The White Lions….they killed her," Victor watched his father fall to his knees and try to scoop up the body of his wife. The Great King's face lined with tears.

"Dear, dear!" he pulled her body close to him and softly wept.

"THE WHITE LIONS!" the crowd screamed and began to run from the ball room as the escaped prisoners flooded the room. They had no interest in killing the guests, their aim was nobility.

"Davis, get my family out of here," Victor grabbed the sword at his waist, the one that was forged by Mara.

"Victor you can't-" Davis began to protest but stopped at the look in his friend's eyes. It was a look of determination. A look of revenge, "Understood, I'll be back in a moment. Don't die,"

Victor ran forward through the crowd. He knew his fighting skill was weak, but his speed would support him. He just had to break through the crowd of terrorists flooding through the doors. Suddenly Victor drew his sword to block the attack from someone he did not expect to be a terrorist. The elder man before him was dressed in a military uniform of the royal army, his sword had a cover over the hilt, "Excuse my attack you're Highness, but we have plans for a new leader,"

Victor clenched his jaw as he struggled against the attack. He cursed his luck to have to fight what seemed like an excellent fighter.

Outside the Manor: The Back Line

"I was worried that you wouldn't show up," Brand tapped on the metal leg of the Knightmare frame, "I've made some adjustments while I waited, do you want to know?"

Ulrich grinned as he climbed up the machine, "Why even ask?"

Mara stood at the base of the machine, _with this it will be possible_, "I'm coming too," she took a few steps close to the Knightmare before Brand jumped in front of her.

"What do you mean? Why would you want to reveal yourself now?"

Mara grinned, "I think tonight will be the final strike. If we play the cards right, we can take over this country tonight,"

Brand crossed his arms, "No way the people will accept people labeled as terrorists so quickly,"

Mara grinned, the geass-stricken voice in her head had finally become useful, "Oh I think they might"

"Brandi, Brandi!" the radio in the Knightmare called.

"Tens! What's wrong? Why do you sound hurt?" Ulrich snatched up the radio and replied, his eyes wide with fear.

"Ulli? There's a soldier here…Winny is…Winny is…"

"Don't worry Tens. I'm coming, don't worry," he looked at Mara with eyes that were filled with rage, "If Tens dies I swear Mara I will-"

"What will you do? Kill me?" Mara crossed her arms, "Then the throne would be yours. I have no intent on letting Tens die so calm down. This just means we have to change the plan a little bit,"

Kennsingtons Manor

Victor's sword had been thrown from his hands, the soldier before him holding a sword to Victor's throat.

"My name is Winston by the way,"

Victor looked at the man with disbelief, "I'm Victor,"

"You seem to have a lot of turmoil inside of you could it be, your memories are between you and your strength?"

Victor wasn't sure what he meant, "Are you calling me weak?"

Winston smiled, "Perhaps, but listen here King. The reason I fight is not for my beliefs, in fact I don't really care about you or your family. Our leader, on the other hand, has quite the strong feelings toward their cause…"

"What's your point?"

"I want a show Victor. And the way things seem to be heading appears to me that I won't get the show I need. So how about this?" before Victor could realize it Winston had grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face closer, their eyes locked on each other.

"Ah, what are you-" Victor saw it. The red symbol that stood in both of Winston's eyes.

"How about you forget your troubling thoughts?"

"Victor!" Davis had finally made it back to the fight. He pulled out his pistol and started to fight through the crowd of terrorists to reach Victor.

Tens was coming back into the ballroom just in time to see the bullet pierce through Winston's stomach. She kept her composure long enough to relay a message to Brand and Ulrich before her own eyes went red with the power of the geass.

"Victor! Victor!" at the sight of Winston falling most of the terrorists sped through the ballroom leaving their fallen comrades behind. Davis fell to his knees beside his friend who was laying on the floor, "Victor!"

He hardly noticed the white streak of light before he felt the cold dagger against his throat. A small eyed girl was beside him, tears welling in her red eyes. Davis held his breath, he didn't know how vested this girl was in killing him, but he had no intention of letting her decide, he slowly reached his arm over for his gun.

"Davis!"

He snapped his head over to see Mara running back into the ball room, "Mara! What are you doing? Run, get out of here!"

"Davis?"

He turned his head down to see Victor waking up from being knocked unconscious, "Victor, are you alright?"

"Victor!" Mara's face lit up as she saw him pull himself up on his arms.

Victor looked at Mara, then looked back at Davis, "Who is that?"

Mara took a step back, shocked at the cold look in his eyes.

"Ahhh I remember you," Victor stood up and glanced at the white haired girl holding a knife to his friends throat, "You're the maids daughter from all those years ago," he grinned, "It's been a while,"

Mara didn't understand, _amnesia? That makes no sense…what's happening? _She hurt inside, Victor seemed to have forgotten her. But what did that matter? If anything it made her task even easier. Dethroning a stranger would be like child's play, besides she had her geass, "Tens, let Davis go,"

Davis' face froze as the small girl put down her weapon and went to tend to Winston's wounds, "Mara, are you-"

"That's right Davis. I'm the leader of the White Lions," she took a few steps toward Davis but Victor stood in front of her.

"Then it was you who tried to have me killed? It was you that killed my mother?"

Mara sighed, "We were supposed to kill you but your evil brother gave your drink to your mother. How can you blame me for that?" she turned her gaze back to Davis, "Come with me Davis,"

"Don't listen to her Davis!"

"I want a world lead by the strong. I seek a throne sought after not a throne that is passed down,"

"She means to turn you against me, Davis!"

"Davis, I need you. Come with me,"

"I-" Davis took several breaths, his mind filled with choices yet he felt such an overwhelming need to trust Mara. He did trust her. He trusted her with every fiber of his soul. He let his hand drop on Victors shoulder and stared Mara deep in her eyes, "I will stand by Victor,"

Victor grinned at his friend and drew his sword, "The White Lions are no match for-"

The busted open to show a large robot, the Knightmare Frame, "Mara!" a voice from inside the machine called.

"You see Victor, you can't possible hope to defeat me; you are weak,"

Victor lunged forward, his sword raised. The only emotion he knew was anger he felt such rage and anger toward her. They were feelings he didn't understand he only acted upon.

Mara's eyes were focused on Davis, she needed him, _rage…betrayal. _

Victor watched as his sword ment for Mara fell down upon Davis, "Davis!"

Davis grunted and looked at the sword that was pushed into his shoulder, "Victor…..Victor you idiot!" Victor let go of his sword as he staggered backwards, the reaction of his longest friend made no sense to him anymore, "What do you think you are doing Victor?! How dare you attempt to lay a hand on Mara!?"

"Davis!" Mara put her hands on his wound, "Are you alright?"

Davis turned his head away from Victor, "I'm ashamed to have served you," with his good arm he raised his gun, the barrel pointed at Victor, "May you find your mother,"

All was quiet after the sound of the gunshot. All was still. Victory had been reached.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It may seem a little confusing and convoluted but it will clear up as I write more. I hope to begin updating this story more regularly (but no promises!)**

**What happened to Victor? What did Winston do to Victor? Did Victor die? What happens to the White Lions now?!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Rising Empire

Mara had taken over the country she had been raised in. The White Lions had over thrown the law of the Kennsingtons. All of the nobles were stripped of their rank. The night of the rebellion Mara made a speech that shook the nation. It was a speech that lifted the hearts of the oppressed. It was a speech that strengthened the resolve of the strong. It was a speech that the world listened to with cautious curiosity.

"I stand here before you not as your King," her speech was broadcasted through the entire land, "but as the person with enough strength and resolve to stand above you! Out are the days of Princes and Nobles! Today marks the day of a new era! The era of strength! The era of rulers taking their titles for themselves! Say good bye to the labels of poor and rich for your class no longer holds you down. From today on ward you take what you believe you deserve! You work to better yourself and your family! Today marks the era of change!"

Two Months Later

"Don't you think it's time to expand the country?" Ulrich, the third in command asked. They sat at a round table inside of what once was the Kennsingtons manor. The original manor had been destroyed, now replaced with a large tower for the White Lions.

"Yes, from what I hear Brand has almost completed creating the stock Knightmares. The ones that can be piloted by normal people," Winston folded his hands under his chin as he turned his gaze to Ulrich.

"Where would we even go first? There are so many options. This land is so large! It looks like we only have control over a tiny piece of this place," Tens crossed her legs in her chair as she spun around.

"Actually there is some fairly good news regarding this continent," Davis turned on a projector to show a map of their land, "As you can see, the territory of the White Lions only stretches from the western shore line to a few hundred kilometers inward. As a nation we haven't been taken very seriously thanks to our relatively small plot of land. However," he grinned as the projector changed to show the entire continent changed to a white color, "We received word today from the Grand King, that he is surrendering his power to our Supreme Ruler, Mara,"

Mara sat at the head of the table and turned her chair to face the table of her most trusted soldiers, "Ulrich is right. It is the perfect time to show the world what we can do," she stood up and slammed her fist into the table, "We are taking this fight across the continents, we head for the EU,"

Ulrich sat up, "The EU?! You can't be serious! The EU would destroy us! We don't stand a chance against their-"

Mara held up a finger and shook it back and forth, "You seem to forget our technical advantage thanks to Brand," she fell back into her chair, "I have already set up an audience with the leaders of the EU. If they won't surrender with heavy persuasion, we'll just have to make them realize their own strength," she grinned.

"What about this continent?" Davis sighed, "Surely you don't intend to leave this place without a ruler?"

Mara thought for a moment, "I would not like to leave any of you here…" she snapped, "I've got it! We'll hold a contest!"

"A contest?!" Davis couldn't believe it.

"What kind of contest?!" Tens spun happily in her chair.

"A contest for the next ruler of this place, the ruler under us of course,"

Davis hardly listened as Mara spoke about her grand plan. He couldn't believe how fast the past two months had moved. He had learned so much in that time: Geass. Mara believed that only in truth could a nation be lead. Everyone was told that she possessed this power. The others did as well. Davis felt weak in a room filled with geass users. They had agreed not to disclose the nature of their geass, but Davis learned that Ulrich had the ability to master any weapon he touched. Before Brand created the new Knightmares, Ulrich was the only one able to pilot one. Tens had speed. She could move fast enough to become invisible. It was obvious what Brand's geass was; he was a mad scientist. He could create anything.

Davis turned his attention to Mara. She had changed in the past two months. Her heart seemed to harden, perhaps at the pain of losing Victor. As opposed to the White Lions who wore white uniforms, Mara wore all black and a deep purple cape; she wore matching sunglasses.

"Davis?" her bright blue eyes pierced into his soul.

"Yes?" he broke eye contact, flustered.

"Did you hear me? I'd like you to handle the promotions for the contest. It will be a competition of both physical strength and intelligence. How does this Friday sound?"

"So soon? That only gives two days for people to prepare?"

She crossed her arms, "It will show the resolve and impulse needed to rule over this small land,"

"Very well, as you wish,"

The Middle of the Main Town

He opened his eyes to see the ceiling. _**How long did you sleep this time?**_He saw the sun shine through his blinds, _**Five o'clock huh?**_

He pulled his strained body up from the bed. How long had it been since he was able to sleep during the night?

"Oh you're up just in time for dinner,"

He turned his head to see a tall women with short black hair set the small table for dinner.

_**Who is this women?**_There it was again, that voice that spoke to him in his head. The voice didn't seem to be his anymore. Was it his at some point? He couldn't remember anymore.

"Thanks, Marie," He pulled his heavy body up from his bed and took heavy steps before falling on the chair.

A hot cup of tea was placed in front of him, "Drink this while you wait a few minutes. The soup is almost done," she smiled brightly at him.

Marie was his wife. She took care of him. _**You don't remember her.**_ She was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, she told him who he was, what had happened to him. She was the one who had saved him. _**That's not true. It was Mar-**_

_Don't you say her name to me! She is vile. She is the reason I lost everything. If it weren't for her I…I…_

_**You would be dead.**_

_No, Marie saved me. Marie protects me. Marie loves me._

"I hope you like it. I had to improvise many of the ingredients," she set a bowl of soup in front of him before sitting down, "It's potato dear. One of your favorite's right?"

"Hmmm, thanks," he stirred his spoon through the soup.

"You couldn't sleep again could you?" Marie pouted and brushed her hair behind her ear, "I wish I didn't work night shifts at the hospital. I wish I didn't have to leave you when you felt at your worst,"

"No Marie. You do so much for me, I couldn't ask you risk your job. If it weren't for you…I don't think I would be-"

She had put her hand on his lips, "Don't think of what would have been. Only think of now," she smiled at him and dropped her hand from his lips and went back to eating her food.

He felt genuine emotions for her, all of the comfort and support he had given her. As he looked at her he remembered the first time they met. Her face covered by the mask, she wore a beautiful blue dress, his gaze saw only her.

He reached his hand across the table and held hers, "Marie, I love you,"

"I love you too, Victor,"

_**She isn't real. She isn't the one you remember, it was Mara. **_

_You are wrong. It is Marie that I love._

_**I hoped you would never believe something like that. If that is what you think, then I cannot help you. **_

_I don't need your help._

Victor left after eating to pick up food from the market. The sun was setting, the street lights were turning on. The time of night was coming, the time that haunted him.

"We interrupt this programing to bring a special message from the White Lions second in command Davis-" Victor snapped his head over to see a store selling TV's all of the monitors switching over to show the face of the man that had betrayed him, Davis.

"Greetings, loyal citizens to the White Lions. I am giving this address to inform the city of some exciting news. This continent is now entirely under the domain of the White Lions. Our glorious ruler wisher to expand our nation and in doing so needs a strong ruler to rise up from this city. She is hoping to give the leadership authority of this continent to the strongest one amongst this land…"

Victor's mind was racing. He felt half of himself yearn to be the ruler he had once been, to prove to his late parents that he was able to do everything he said he would do. He wanted to make Mara pay for what she did to his family, what she had tried to do to him. The other half of his was content with his life here, next to Marie. He wanted to stay by her. He wanted to let her take care of him.

He needed to show Marie that he could take care of her. He had been in her care for far too long. He needed to protect her.

"Brother!" James ran toward him in his school uniform, "What are you doing out so late?"

Victor laid his hand on his brother's head. His memories of his brother were only those of happiness and fondness. He was thrilled when he learned that James had survived the attack on the manor, "What about you? Marie made dinner and you weren't there,"

James smiled, "I was at a study session,"

"A study session? What on earth could you need to study in only the second level of school?"

James rolled his eyes playfully, "School has gotten a lot more intense since the White Lions took over. I'm already learning algebra!"

_**Don't trust him. Your brother is a wolf in sheep's clothing. **_

_Why do you say such vile things?_

_**Why can't you see the truth past your nose?**_

The White Lions Command Tower

"How is it coming Brand?" Mara looked at the inventor. She had given him a whole basement for his research and work.

He lifted his head from his small project and grinned at her, "I've just about finished your personal knightmare. I think you'll find it-"

"The other project Brand,"

His face fell, "Ah yes, well. The White Lion's ship will be finished on schedule like I told you last-"

Mara laughed, "The other project Brand,"

He thought for a moment before his face lit up, "Oh! Of course!" he walked to one of his cluttered desks, "I worked on it all night and I think you'll be quite pleased with it!" he turned around to show her his work. It was a thin lens with a shimmering blue iris.

"And it will prevent me from using my geass on others?" she took off her sunglasses to reveal that her left eye was permanently engraved with the geass symbol. She made sure not to look at Brand.

"Yes, yes. I tested it with my own abilities first. They will both hide, and prevent the effects of your geass from taking hold on a person,"

"Wonderful," she took the lens from him and brought it to her eye, "It burns,"

"It may take some getting used to…here," he tossed her a bottle of eye drops, "I'll continue to try and make it more comfortable, but until then use that," he lifted his own tinted goggles, glanced at Mara and quickly looked away, "ah-"

Mara turned to him confused, "What's wrong?"

Brand's jaw opened and closed, he was supporting his own weight on a desk, "I-i-i-I don't-"

Mara took a deep breath as she rubbed her eye, "it's okay Brand, tell me,"

"Well…my geass….it doesn't just work on machines….that's why I wear these goggles because I can dissect a human body on any level…"

"And?"

A red hue crawled up his face, "And well….I saw…in you…I saw…"

After hearing what Brand said Mara hurried out of the basement. Her breath was short and frantic. She couldn't believe what he had told her, _could I really be? _

She entered her room and fell on the bed. Night was coming and she heard Davis giving the speech over the intercoms and TV's. How could she allow herself to be so stupid? _What horrible timing…_

3 Weeks Ago: The Completion of the White Lions Command

"Look Mara this is wonderful," Davis was walking beside her, admiring the new building.

She had been rather mopey for having founded a new nation and hoped that this building would bring her back to fulfilling her purpose. Yet part of her still mourned the loss of Victor. It had already been a month since his death, yet she despised herself still.

"Davis," her voice was small, "Why don't we celebrate with a drink?"

He blinked at her a few times, "But the rest of the White Lions won't be back until tomorrow,"

She nodded, "Just you and me," she wanted his company. Even though she had stolen Davis' loyalty from Victor, she treasured him. He was the closest thing that she had to Victor.

The two sat in a big empty room a bottle of champagne almost empty. She felt so alone. Her guilt was becoming more than she felt she could bare alone.

"I feel such guilt Davis,"

He couldn't believe his ears. That she might feel guilt was unbelievable to him. Mara was not the type of person to feel guilty. She was the type of person to take action.

"How can I help?"

She stared at Davis for a long time. Her mind felt empty, there was no weight, there was only accepting. The eyes that looked back at her were the eyes of understanding. She felt weak. The champagne had taken the better part of her judgment. She reached out to him, and he accepted her.

Present Time

Davis didn't understand why Mara would call him at such a late hour. He wondered if she felt guilty once more. While he was excited, he didn't know if he could hold back his feelings for her if he continued to see her.

He knocked on the door to her room.

"Come in,"

He stepped in to the room and closed the door behind him. She was sitting up in her bed her eyes looked tired.

"Davis there is something I need to tell you…"

He wasn't used to seeing her so shy, "Anything,"

She took a few shaky breaths, "I'm pregnant,"

Davis felt his heart drop. He took a few fumbled steps backward. He had never imagined that such a thing might happen. _I am going to be a father? _


	9. Chapter 9: Alliances

"Welcome to the first ever competition for the right to rule," Mara stood in front of an arena filled with hopeful citizens, "The test will consist of several mental and physical challenges that will break many of you, but one of you will become victorious, one of you will rise above the others…"

As Mara was making her speech, Ulrich was surprised to not see Davis. This competition was supposed to be his project, yet it was the Empress herself that stood there. Davis stared at her with a type of admiration that he regretted having. Over the past two months he had seen her rise to power and do amazing things for the people of this city. Everyone was given the hope that they could better their lives. They believed in their ability to succeed without limit. It was something that Ulrich never expected to actually happen. While originally his plans were to overthrow Mara, he wasn't sure if he could be as inspirational as a leader as she is. Not to mention he was starting to feel loyal to the nation of the White Lions. It was a nation that he helped create, he intended to protect it.

Mara turned her head and looked him, "My left hand, Ulrich will be the judge for this competition," she smiled and whispered at him, "Chose wisely," she let her hand drop on his shoulder before walking to her personal seat to watch the games.

Blind sighted, Ulrich coughed a few times before speaking to the audience, "Will all of the participants come down into the arena. You will not be asked things like your name or age. None of that is important. Only those willing to die today should come down to the arena,"

He watched closely as several people walked from the audience seats to the arena below them, _only fifty? _

"As of this moment, one of you 50 participants will be the ruler of this city, of this continent. Your first test is to prove your intelligence…"

As the hours past, more and more hopeful contestants dropped out of the competition. The tests were straining on both body and mind. But eventually, only two people remained. There was a young man with long shaggy hair that covered his face and a women who wore a veil in front of her face.

"The final test," Ulrich spoke, wanting to end this day as soon as possible, "Is a fight. Hand to hand combat, no weapons are allowed. You will fight until the Empress decides the winner," there were cheers in the audience.

The two began to fight almost immediately. Ulrich watched closely, he wondered if Mara would agree with the decision that he would make. The girl seemed much more aggressive and proficient. The man seemed hesitant, whether it was over the gender of his opponent or his own personal inabilities, it mattered not. He was weak, mentally. He looked back at Mara to see that she wasn't even watching the fight anymore. She looked at Ulrich and nodded her head. _She trusts my decision? _

"The Empress has made a decision," the two competitors stopped fighting and looked at Ulrich, "Both of you come up here," the two came up to the stage, the girl on his right, the man on his left, "I give you, the new ruler of this land, "He grabbed the girls hand and raised it, the crowd going wild, "She will be under the direct command of the Empress Mara and will be subjected to the same rules and expectations," Ulrich turned his head to tell the man that he had fought valiantly, but he was gone.

The girl removed her hat to let her long green hair out as she bowed to the cheering audience.

_C.C? _Ulrich looked up at Mara to see her grinning. _Did she set this up for C.C. to win? Was this all just a game?_

Later: Victor's House

"You were out today? Did you go to see the new ruler?" Marie looked curiously over to her husband as he walked through the door.

"I was just picking up what you had asked for yesterday…" he set a bag of groceries on the counter before going and laying on the couch, "You're home early,"

"I didn't have anything on the schedule so I'm on call," Victor could tell that she was smiling, "So I decided to splurge a little and make your favorite. Today is a special day after all, we have a new Viceroy I think is what they are calling them. Did you see who it was?"

He shook his head, "I didn't see," he hated lying to Marie, but she wouldn't understand. He didn't even understand. What had driven him there? What had forced him to participate? Why did he lose focus and fail at the moment that his success was needed? He hated himself. It was so like him to fail within inches of success. It was pathetic.

"Victor?" James was standing in front of him, "There is all kinds of news about the viceroy, look," he turned to the TV to show that the new viceroy was a long green haired girl. _Isn't that…from 's…isn't she…_in that moment it all made sense to him. Mara set up the event. He was foolish to think that perhaps he could have won, Mara wouldn't let anyone rule her precious land. She set it up to let her accomplice do it. _How could I be so stupid? How could I not see her ways?_

_**Why are you so quick to hate her? Would you have let anyone take over your land?**_

_Well no…but-_

_**This competition was to show people hope. To give them energy to love their country!**_

_She lied…to everyone._

_**A lie that no one knows is truth.**_

_I know. _

_**You know nothing. **_

"She's so pretty!" Marie came over to the TV while drying a wet glass, "To think there are so many strong women! Look she won against a man even!"

"That's what makes the Empress so amazing, she doesn't care about genders or about class. She is just a ruler," James smiled up at Marie.

"If you keep up the work, maybe one day you too could be one of the Empresses Council," Marie ruffled his hair.

"Does that mean I have to do homework?" the two chuckled.

Victor's mind was too dark to laugh with his family. He hated the Empress that everyone seemed to love. He didn't even understand where his hate came from. It seemed to be from before she took away his kingdom. He hated her for a long time, but not forever. Did he even know her before she stole his kingdom? Before Mara, he remembered Marie. But before that night of the ball, there was nothing. He couldn't remember anything. He had glimpses, mostly of Davis. The man that had betrayed him. The man he hated. The man that abandoned him to be with the women that he grew to hate.

What a mess.

He sighed and pulled his hands through his hair. It gotten long and straggled. There was a stirring in his heart, a stirring that seemed would never go away without closure. He closed his eyes and saw Mara with a bullet hole in her chest. _**Mara! No Mara please! **_He smiled, _yes. Yes that is what I need. I need to take back the throne that was mine. I need to restore the Kennsingtons. I need to kill Mara. _

"Victor? Dinner's ready," Marie set down a large pot on the table, "James, wash up and let's eat,"

After dinner, Victor felt himself get unusually tired, "Marie, I need…I need to sleep-" his body collapsed on the couch.

Marie smiled and walked over to her unconscious husband, "Sleep tight, Victor," she pulled the blanket over him and walked to James' room. She knocked twice.

"Is he out?" it wasn't the angelic voice that Victor had become accustomed to, it was the sinister voice he had forgotten.

"He won't wake up for several hours. We have to go, he is waiting," she crossed her arms.

"Alright," he closed his door behind him and walked behind Marie.

A Dark Alley way in the Middle of the Square

"Were you followed?" a dark voice spoke to Marie and James.

Marie leaned against the wall, "No we are clear,"

The figureless voice stayed in the shadow, "His condition?"

"He doesn't seem to show any signs of memory. He didn't even go to the competition today,"

"No?" the man paused, "That doesn't seem right. Are you sure?"

Marie nodded, "He said he didn't go,"

"I think he's lying," James was standing on the other side of the alley, "I think he was the second place competitor,"

"That's impossible," Marie twisted her head, "He would never lie to me,"

"Hmmm, perhaps your hold on him isn't as strong as it once was," he pondered before speaking again, "Are there any signs of the geass Mara used on him?"

"Nothing outward. He doesn't seem angry at all,"

"He may be angry and just not showing it. But who knows at this point? All we can do is continue to watch him and hope that he follows the plan," James sighed, "but what is C.C. doing here? I thought she vanished after the White Lions took over,"

"I don't know. Mara didn't seem to be surprised, but I doubt she expected C.C. to show up. I'll see what I can find out from the inside,"

"I'll let you know the moment I suspect his behavior to be dangerous to the plan,"

The White Lions Command Center

Davis was sitting in his room. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't believe that Mara might be pregnant. What was he going to do? He felt like he had ruined her life. How could she continue to be this strong empress if she would be out of commission for several months?! He fell back on his bed, he was pitiful. He couldn't handle news like this yet he could betray his best friend and never look back?

What a disgrace.

Brand's Lab

"Brand?!" Mara walked into the basement searching for him, she had thought all day of a project for him.

"Yes?" his hair that shot straight up was bobbing around as he worked on his computer.

"I have a project for you,"

He sighed and turned to face her, placing his goggles firmly on his face before looking at her, "I already have so much! How do you expect me to do everything?"

She shrugged, "You can always get more people to help you. But I need you to somehow fix this pregnancy issue,"

He scratched his head, "What do you mean fix?"

"The more I think about it, the more fit it is that I have this child. Davis is my number 2 in command. A child between the strongest and the runner up seems fitting right?"

He nodded, "When you say it like that I guess…"

"But I can't have this child inside of me. It will weaken me, and I won't allow it,"

He nodded, "So you want me to create an artificial womb to grow your child in?"

"That's right,"

"That's impossible! It's never been done! It's been proven to be impossible!"

"But you aren't like all those other scientists," she pulled his goggles off to show his geass filled eyes, "You have a power that can make the impossible, possible. I need you to do this Brand. Think of that kind of power. I need this,"

He grinned, "I suppose it would be a fun idea…you could have as many children as you want without worry about your own health…" as his mind worked he got more excited about the idea, "Alright Mara, I'll make this for you, but you have to get me at least 10 workers that will do assembly maintenance on the Knightmares,"

"Deal. I'll bring you them within the week,"

With that Mara left the lab and made her way up to Davis' room. He was an embarrassing wreck. So she was going to have his child, so what? This would be a child in an empire. He would be raised by the country with only thoughts of becoming the strongest person to claim the throne. What would it matter?

She knocked on his door.

"I'm busy. Ulrich is in charge of all my schedule-" she opened the door and walked in, "Mara, I-"

"What do you think you are doing? Giving all of your duties to Ulrich because you heard some shocking news?! What are you? You are my second in command Davis! You can't give your responsibilities away to the third command! I'll have to give him your seat if you continue to be like this!"

Davis hung his head, "How can you be so detached? We made something! You and I made a child! You might have to give up your throne-"

She held up her hand, "I realize that telling you was the wrong thing to do. You obviously cannot handle this. Forget I told you anything, I will handle this myself," she turned to leave but Davis grabbed her hand.

"What do you mean? Are you getting rid of the child? Are you keeping it? Please Mara, I'm just shocked. I can handle it I swear. I just need to know,"

She sighed, "I'm keeping it. Brand is building me an artificial womb for the child. You don't need to worry,"

He let out a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear," he wanted to tell her more. He wanted to tell her that he cared about her. He wanted to be a father to this child. He wanted to be beside her, but before he could say anything, she left.

Mara walked down the hallway. Her emotions seemed out of control. She hadn't used her geass in a while and she felt like all of these emotion were building up. She missed Victor, she wanted to show Davis that she cared about him. But she needed to be stiff. She needed to be a rigid ruler.

"Everything alright, Empress?"

He was the last person she wanted to see. Ulrich tempted her heart the most. He smiled at her, he supported her. He was curious about her, "I'm fine, Ulrich,"

He matched her steps as she walked, "Really? Because it seems like things might not be alright," he grinned, "Davis seems to be losing his wit. You know it's probably not alright that you keep such a weakling as your number two,"

"Watch your words Ulrich," she didn't like the idea of Davis being overthrown. She supposed it was the way of the world she was making, but she hoped to protect Davis from more pain.

"I'm only thinking of the Empire, your Empress," he bowed his head and smirked, "I do wish to discuss some business with you,"

She stopped her steps and turned to him, "Business?"

His face went dark, "Somewhere private,"

On the Roof of the Command Center

"I think there is something to be worried about with C.C. as the viceroy," he leaned on the railing, "Did you even know she would be there,"

Mara sighed, "I had no idea. I hadn't heard or seen from her since we took over,"

"Is she an ally or an enemy?"

Mara laughed, "I asked her the same thing once I first met her. She said she was neither a friend nor foe, just a curious observer that would watch as things would unfold,"

"Well we need to figure it out. We can't allow someone that will betray us to hold the homeland in our absence,"

She thought for a moment, it was true that if C.C. would betray them, she would lose everything. She wanted to believe that C.C. would remain only an observer, but then why would she compete to be the Viceroy? If she would have made her existence known, Mara would have given her the position without worry, "I will sit down with her and figure it out-"

"Allow me,"

Mara rolled her eyes, "I can handle C.C.-"

"It's not that. She and I have a deal,"

"A deal?" Mara turned to him and raised her eyebrows, _perhaps he is more mysterious than I had thought._

He nodded and it was clear the he would not reveal any more of the deal at this time, "I'm worried her mind might be compromised. I don't want any harm to come to her,"

"Fine, do it your way. As long as we can trust her so I can continue to my negotiations over the EU,"

That Night: Victor's Apartment

He was asleep still when Marie returned with James. She left him on the couch and curled up in the bed alone. Victor, while sedated to sleep, was not sleeping peacefully.

_He was still a young prince to his kingdom. His friend, Davis, was running toward him. _

"_Did you hear the news? There is going to be a party at the school to congratulate the testing results!"_

_He sighed, "You know I can't go. I am not allowed to leave the palace,"_

_Davis' face fell, "Not even this once? Everyone is hoping that you'll be there!"_

"_I'm sorry Davis, but I can't,"_

_The scene changed, it was now the night of the party at the school. He was looking out of his window. He could see the school and the flashing lights. Davis was in there somewhere, enjoying his freedom. _

"_Why didn't you go?" _

_He turned his head to see a young girl with bright shining blue eyes and her hair covered by a bandana. He didn't recognize her. _Who are you?

"_I didn't want to," _Why did I lie to her?

"_But Davi went didn't he?" she took a few steps closer to him._

"_That's right," he looked out the window again._

"_So why didn't you want to go?" she took another step forward._

_He turned and faced her, "I wanted to help you practice your dancing," he smiled. _Why would I help a poor girl dance? What is this feeling?

_The girl pouted, "You didn't have to stay for me…" she looked away and grinned slightly. Seeing her grin made a smile peer across his own face._

"_You'll need to know how to dance if you ever want to dance with me when we're older," _why would I ever dance with someone like that?

_The scene changed again. He was standing in the maids room, an older woman was in the bed. _

_She was dead._

Did I-?

_His body started to shake, and he fell to his knees, the tears coming to his face. He took a hesitant look at the body on the bed to see a skeleton with maggots crawling all over it. He felt himself scream, "MARA!"_

He jolted awake. The world was still dark around him. He was sweating, his breathing was heavy, and his heart was racing. _What was that?_

_**A truth you wish to ignore.**_

_But the girl, and the old woman and-_

_**Mara. Don't you remember anything? You killed Mara's mother.**_

He jumped up from the couch, the voice in his head becoming more and more crazy. He needed fresh air. He needed to get out of here.

He walked outside, the night air sending goose bumps up his flesh. He took several deep breaths, yet he felt no better. His dream was real, or it felt real. It felt like a memory, a haunting memory. It couldn't be a memory, how could he forget something so life altering? He couldn't. He wouldn't.

_**You did. You forgot about your past, about Mara.**_

He walked up to a fountain and submerged his head in the cool water. He wanted to drown out the voice that made him question his life.

_**You can't run from the truth.**_

He gasped for air as he pulled his head from the fountain. He felt lost. The world he knew and loved was being questioned by this irritating voice. He loved Marie, but the voice said he didn't know Marie. He hated the Empress, but the voice told him that he loved Mara. He didn't know what to believe, and he was scared of the dreams he would have in the future because of it. What more horrible things will he remember?

He sat down on the edge of the fountain, his thoughts consuming him.

"Did you hear, the Empress is looking for more bright minds to help out her fifth in command, Brand?,"

"Really? On what?"

Victor lifted his head to see two men walking through the square. They were in long white lab coats, _The University?_

"I don't know, but the memo said that ten people would be working directly under Brand himself!"

"Woooah, too bad she'll probably pick the top ten ranked in the school…"

Victor's mind processed the information slowly. He wanted to make sure that he understood every little thing about the conversation before he let his assumptions run wild.

_**Why don't you just admit it, you are confused.**_

_I am confused._

_**Then just listen to me. For two days, do everything I say. If you don't think I'm right after two days, I'll leave you alone and you can go about your life.**_

He thought for a few seconds, it seemed like a reasonable deal. Two days of a little out of character life and he could be rid of this voice forever. It was a risk he was willing to take. Anything to get rid of the voice.

_Deal. _

_**Here's how we start.**_

The Apartment

"Victor, where did you go off to so early?" Marie was cleaning up the kitchen, "James, just left for school, is there anything you want?"

_**Don't answer, ask.**_

"What are you doing home? Doesn't your shift start early in the morning?"

Marie's face seemed taken aback, "I have to be at the hospital at 10 tonight. Is everything alright? Why is your shirt wet?"

He ruffled his hair and shrugged, "I could go for some breakfast though,"

The White Lions Command

Ulrich was looking for C.C. She had ran off once he escorted her here. He didn't know where she would have ran to.

"C.C!" he saw the green haired woman turn the corner just ahead of him. He chased after to catch up, "C.C. wait up!"

She turned around to see him. She had just come from getting her uniform as viceroy. It was white and gold like Ulrich's but hers had a blue bar across the chest, "Yes sir?"

Ulrich sighed, "What are you doing here?"

She blinked a few times. It was then that Ulrich noticed that her voice did not sound like the voice of the witch, "I just finished with my uniform fitting," she spread her arms out to show her uniform, "Were you looking for me?"

He sighed, "Why did you participate in the competition?" he stared at her, _could it be that she doesn't remember me?_

She shrugged, "It was open to anyone wasn't it? I wanted to see if I could do it,"

He narrowed his eyes, "Why did you hide your face during the competition?"

She looked away, "I was worried that people might have recognized me…you see…I can't remember who I am,"

He controlled his surprise, "But you responded to C.C."

"You were chasing after me. I figured it was my name..."

He crossed his arms and took a deep breath. Everything was just too convenient, "You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head, "Everything since a few days ago is blank,"

He nodded, "Tens!" suddenly Tens turned the corner.

"You called me?"

"Keep an eye on our new Viceroy. She has amnesia and probably isn't sure about any of her duties. Give her the tour,"

She pouted, "What are you going to do?" Tens looked at C.C. up and down making sense of the situation.

"I have to report to Mara," _she is not gonna be happy about this…_

A Few Days Later

Mara walked into the lab, "Brand, I've brought you my half of the bargain!" ten students walked in behind her, "These are the top 10 scientists of the university,"

Brand stood and looked at all of the students, "They don't look like much, I don't know if they will hold up in my lab,"

Mara rolled her eyes, "Spare me the scare tactics Brand. How is the project I asked about?"

He gave her a thumbs up, "I sent you a report of what I have so far,"

"Good to hear. I'll leave you with your new grunts,"

"Okay everyone, let's do some basic introductions. I need names, I won't remember your name so let's just go with the letter of your first name. If someone says your letter just pick another one! Starting with you,"

"M,"

"K"

"J"

"A"

"R"

"T"

"S"

"N"

"P"

The last man in the line lifted his head. You could barely see his dark hair under his hat, "V"

* * *

**DUUUN NAAANAAAANNN! Ehem, i hope this quenched your thirst. Even though it probably just made things more confusing. Who is Marie, who was she meeting? How are Marie and James acquainted? Will Davis recover? What is up with C.C.? Is she lying? Will Brand be able to make the external womb? Will Mara ever be able to go to the EU for her talks. What will the voice make Victor do?**

**You'll have to wait for the next update! **


	10. Chapter 10: Suspicion

"Brand, is it ready?" Mara was once again in the basement hoping for good news.

He sighed, "It's done and ready…"

"Wonderful! Let's get this started!"

"I just don't know if it will work," he look up at Mara. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, his goggles were too tinted, "No one has ever done something like this before, and to play with a human life like this is just…"

Mara crossed her arms, "Brand, if this works, do you realize what you have done for your kingdom?"

He looked at her skeptically, "What?"

"You will have taken away the one barrier between men and woman! No longer will women have to be out of work for months depending on a man! Don't you see Brand! There won't be birth defects or diseases that kill children! All of the newborns in our new world will be strong!"

He nodded. He would be reducing birth defects, he would be able to use his geass for something that wasn't destruction, and that was enough for him, "We have to operate then,"

Victor was listening carefully, his back against the wall. He wanted to know what it was that Mara was doing. He sighed, why on earth did he come here? _Because of him…_the voice convinced him to come here. He would discover why he was so conflicted, why part of him didn't believe in his life. He thought about Marie, he hoped she wouldn't worry about him, but she would be at work while he was here, so she might never know. _**What are they talking about?**_

_Some type of project I guess._

"V?!" Brand yelled for him. He cursed under his breath. He did want Mara to see him. _What if she recognizes me? _

"Yes sir?" he turned the corner and kept his head low, his eyes sneaking glances at Mara.

"Mara, this is V. He is my best worker here right now," Brand smiled at him.

"V?" she laughed and Victor felt his heart swoon at the sound of her laugh, "He can't be that special if you don't know his name," she looked at him, "What's your name?"

Victor felt a lump in his throat. He pulled his hat down further desperately hoping that she wouldn't see him. He didn't understand why, but he knew that if she saw his eyes, she would know, "I- um…I- I am…"

"Brand you've been calling him V for so long he's forgotten his own name," he laughed nervously with the rest of them.

"Well, the reason I called you here is because I want you to take the Empress to her Knightmare. I'll be there in a minute after I finish a few things up,"

Victor nodded, "Follow me, your highness," he felt his heart beat faster and faster with every step he took. He feared that she might recognize his voice, she feared that she might not know it was him at all. He was terrified. His face felt wet, his breathing seemed strained.

"Wait a second," she stopped walking behind him and held her hand under chin staring at him, "Have I met you before?"

His heart stopped, he would be caught. She would realize that he survived the attack and kill him right here. His life would be over. It would all be over, "W-"

She clapped a fist in her hand, "You were in the competition for Viceroy! Second place right?"

He felt a deep breath rush in to him, "Oh, um yes that was me…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She smiled, "I never forget a face!" she walked past him heading for the Knightmare wing of the basement.

He let out the deep breath in his lungs. He was saved. _**Why are you so nervous huh? Are you starting to remember who she is?**_

_She is the monster that stole my birthright from me. I fear her. _

The Knightmare Wing

"Here it is Mara!" Brand had met up with them at the unveiling, "The first of its kind, the Glasglow!"

"Wonderful! And I'll be able to pilot this?" she ran her hand over the metal machine.

"Correct!"

"Empress!"

Mara turned her head and was surprised to see Davis, "Yes?"

"The meeting with the EU has changed. It is now an international conference. All of the leader of the nations will be involved. You received a formal invitation as the leader of what they are calling Britannia," he grinned at her.

She raised her eye brows, "Britannia?"

Brand looked at her curiously, "What's Britannia?"

She smiled at Brand and Victor, "That's my name, Mara Britannia,"

That Night: Victor's Apartment

Victor was laying on the couch, Marie would be home soon, _Mara Britannia. The leader of the white lions. The Empress of Britannia. _

_**The woman you've know you're entire life.**_

_I don't know what you're talking about. She is just someone that stole my kingdom from me._

_**You can't even see your own feelings.**_

"Victor?" James poked his head in from the doorway, "Where were you today?"

_I forgot about James! _

_**Don't trust him! **_

_What are you even saying? That's my brother!_

_**If you are going to get rid of me, you have to listen to me. Do not tell him anything!**_

"Sorry, I was out at the beach all day feeding the birds," he gave a feeble smile to him.

"Oh,"

"How was class?"

As James told him about his day, he couldn't' help but feel nervous. There was a type of fear coming over him. Why was part of his so scared of his brother? Of this angel little brother?

There was an image that flashed over him, it was at the ball of the rebellion. James was passing out the champagne, his face twisted as he watched their mother drink the champagne. He saw that the servant had white, braided hair. That seemed familiar. He felt like he knew someone, even distantly, who wore their hair like- _Tens! She is on Mara's council._ All of the pieces started to unfold in his mind. That night, he was supposed to be killed by poison, yet his mother died. And James knew.

_**I told you he was trouble.**_

Victor stared down at his brother who smiled back at him. He felt a very real fear suck the heat from his body. He felt frozen looking at James' angelic face. _How could he?_

The White Lions Command Center

Mara was in her office, the paper work for being and Empress was no joke. She sighed, _Victor. _She knew it was him the moment she saw him. Her heart felt like it would explode, the geass she had once used activated once again at the sight of her love. She kept quiet though. He was here for some reason, she knew it was revenge. She couldn't imagine that he still held any ounce of emotions for her after what she did. She ruined his life, she tried to end his life.

She let her head fall on the cold desk, her hand rest on top of her stomach. There was a life growing in there. As strong as she was, she couldn't help but feel an attachment to the child inside of her. It was her child. It was Davis' child. She was nervous about having her child be the guinea pig for Brand's new device, but she was a leader now. She wanted her people to have faith in her as a leader that would protect them. She had to show strength in times of weakness. She needed to be selfless.

"Mara?" there was a knock at her door.

"It's open,"

Ulrich opened the door and closed it behind him, "C.C. doesn't seem to remember anything,"

She rolled her eyes, "What? Don't be silly of course she-"

"She doesn't speak like C.C.. She speaks like a regular citizen,"

Mara sighed and rubbed her temples, "How could that be possible?"

He rubbed his head, "I don't know, but she doesn't seem to be a threat,"

She sighed, "Alright," she looked at the papers on her desk. She was studying the leaders of the several nations, "Ulrich, I need your help,"

He grinned, Mara was needing him, not Daivs, "Anything,"

"Where is Tens from?" she shuffled through her papers.

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't born here obviously. She comes from the east right?"

He thought back to when he busted everyone out of prison. He had asked her his name and she responded with something he didn't understand. He ended up calling her Tens because that was how old she looked, "I'm not sure exactly where. Why?"

"At this conference I fear that we are going to be overthrown, all of the leaders there have strong alliances to the EU. China is the exception to that. They are staunchly neutral along with Japan. If Tens could somehow infiltrate and get us another ally…where is she now?"

"She said something about following Winston somewhere," he shrugged his shoulder.

"Winston?"

The Main Town

Tens didn't want to believe it, but it seemed that Winston was up to something. She was suspicious of him since the rebellion. He did something to the old King, she had heard part of what he said. She saw him use his geass. Before, Winston told them that his geass was something he couldn't use as the destructive force would be too great and that even he couldn't control it. But that wasn't true. His geass wasn't something destructive, it was something manipulative.

Ever since she had been keeping an eye on him. She didn't like sneaking around and spying on him. But she was too curious and too cautious. She didn't want Winston to somehow compromise the work that Mara had done.

Tens was nervous this time. This was the first time that she was following him outside of the command center. She took Brand's goggles with her; if she were caught by him, she didn't want to risk whatever his geass might hold.

Tens activated her geass to hide through the shadows. She was all about stealth and speed. She spotted Winston in an ally way. She kept her distance and put on the goggles as she listened and waited. After a while a lady with short black hair walked into the ally. With her superior hearing given to her by the geass, she could hear their conversation.

"There is something wrong with him," the girl's voice was hesitant.

"What do you mean? Does he remember?" Winston's voice seemed to be less worn and old sounding than usual.

"I don't know. He isn't at the apartment all day anymore. When he leaves he is gone for almost the whole day. He isn't telling me anything anymore. I'm worried,"

"I suppose it is time for another meeting with him. I had hoped he would remain obedient,"

_Who are they talking about? _Suddenly another figure showed up in the ally way. Tens recognized him immediately. It was the boy from the ball, the one that struck fear inside of her.

"He is trying to remember,"

"It seems that way,"

Tens swallowed, she no longer wanted to listen in, she wanted to run. That boy scared her more than she ever wanted to admit. Suddenly James turned his head and stared at her. Their eyes making contact. _How?! _Without hesitating Tens used her geass and ran through the shadows as fast as she could to get back to the Command Center. _Winny, what is happening? Why are you will that evil child?_

The Command Center

Tens made her way to Mara's office. She knew that if she waited for Winston, she might never be able to tell her. She knocked hard on the door.

"Come in,"

Tens pushed open the door, "Mara I-" she turned and saw Ulrich was also here. _Can I trust him? _

"Oh Tens what great timing. Where is it exactly that you are from?"

Tens looked at Ulrich again, _I need to tell Mara when she alone. I'm sorry Ulli but, I can't trust you yet, _"I'm from China originally,"

Mara grinned, "I have a special mission for you Tens. How would you like to take over the Chinese Federation before the Conference?"

Tens looked shocked, "How do I do that? I don't have a geass suited for that kind of work,"

"I'll go with you of course,"

Midnight

Mara walked down the empty hallway to the elevator. Tonight she would allow Brand to operate on her, she was nervous, but she was resolute in her decision.

"Mara?"

She turned around to see Davis walking toward her, "What are you doing up so late?"

He looked away and took a breath before looking straight at her, "I'm coming with you. I know you don't want me there, and I know you are too strong to say you need me but…I'm coming with you,"

She held her tongue. Davis was here, just as nervous as she was. She didn't want to, but she realized that Davis needed this. She reached her hand out and held his. Mara looked at him and gave him a weak smile before continuing to walk, with him just behind her.

The Basement

"I see the happy couple has come together!" Brand grinned as he snapped his gloves on.

Davis sighed, "We aren't a couple. Mara is an Empress, it's only natural that she has children with the strongest in Britannia,"

Mara rolled her eyes, "It's weird to hear my country be named the last name I hate," she pulled off her clothes and put on the paper gown Brand held out to her before hoping up on the table, "You sure you know what you are doing Brand?"

He wheeled over a table that had a small glass box on it, "This is going to be the womb!" he grinned wildly, "It is filled with a synthetic amniotic fluid, the glass is heated to simulate a body temperature. If you look here," he pointed to a plastic tube outside of the 'womb', "I have attached DNA receptors to this tube here so that once the umbilical chord begins to form, it will latch on to this tube. Then it will be given the nutrients it needs through this system here," he grinned at his invention.

"And you think the lump of cells inside me will stay alive through the transition?" Mara seemed much calmer that Davis.

"Of course! I know exactly what I'm doing. The only problem is," he looked away, "I can't give you any drugs to ease the pain or put you under,"

Mara's eyes short daggers in to him, "What?! You mean you're going to cut me open and reach inside of me and I just have to lay here and take it?!"

He scratched his neck nervously, "If I give you any drugs, it could compromise the stability of the still forming child. I know this is unpleasant, but this is the only way,"

Mara took several deep breaths, "Fine, but you had better figure out a better way to do this,"

After a few moments of preparation, Brand was ready. Davis grabbed on to Mara's hand and sighed.

"Davis, here wrap this over her mouth," Brand handed her a white towel, "If she screams we at least need to muffle it"

Davis looked at Mara nervously, "Brand is right Davis, go ahead,"

He tied the towel over her mouth and she bit in to it a few times before nodding at the two of them.

"Here we go," without hesitating, Brand plunged the scalpel into Mara's uterus.

She bit down in the towel, tears already forming in the corners of her eyes. She squeezed on to Davis' hand threatening to break it. Davis looked nervously from the blood oozing from the incision to Mara who was taking deep heavy breaths and biting hard in to the towel. He smiled at her, "You're doing great Mara, you don't need to worry, I'm right here," she bared down on his hand harder.

"Ok, I'm going to open up you now-"

Mara suddenly screamed as silently as she could. She could feel Brand's hands push her flesh aside. She was breathing and tried to stay calm, but the pain was so fiery and burning. She couldn't take it. She feared the pain would push her off the table. She managed to open her eyes to see Davis encouraging her. Without thinking she pulled the contact from her eye and used her geass on him. She would apologize later, but for now, she needed him to help her. She gave him the pain she was feeling.

While it eased her pain and helped her stay calm and focus on breathing, Davis fell to the ground curled into a ball. He could feel the incision on his lower stomach. It was burning and it was hot. He didn't understand what was happening, but it didn't matter. It was too much for him. It didn't matter how the pain got there, it was there. It was too much.

His world went black.

"Davis? Davis?" he was being shaken awake.

As he opened his eyes he saw Brand looking down at him, "Y-yes?"

Brand sighed, "It's over,"

Davis looked over to see that Mara was asleep on the table, the artificial womb was pulsing like a heartbeat. The once clear fluid was now red, a dark mesh in the middle, "Why is it pulsing?" he looked at the device with wonder.

"It's simulating the mother's heartbeat," Brand was cleaning up all of the blood.

Davis turned his attention to Mara. She was stitched up and cleaned. Brand must have given her medication after the baby was out because she was smiling in her sleep. He looked down and saw a tube in her arm that was connected to a bag of blood. _It must have been tough Mara, but you did it, _he brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. He then remembered the pain that he had been in, "Brand?"

"Yes?"

"Why did I pass out?"

Brand sighed and turned to him, "Mara used her geass on you. She gave you the emotion she was feeling of pain that was all. You helped her out greatly,"

At first, Davis didn't know how he felt being manipulated by a geass, but he was helping Mara. He had taken part of her burden for her. That was enough for him. He had helped her.

A few Days Later

Victor hadn't seen Mara in a while. He was told that she was busy preparing for the conference, but two of the Knightmare's were missing; well not missing, Brand knew where they were. Victor didn't know where they were.

He noted another suspicious activity, every few hours Brand would leave from what he was working on (unusual for him to leave his work) and go to the back of the basement for a half hour before returning. He also made sure that all of the helpers knew that the back corner was off limits until he told them otherwise. If he was back there, we were not to come get him, not even in an emergency.

The whole thing was so secretive that Victor needed to know. He was patient thought. He was waiting for the ideal moment to discover the secret.

It was finally time. Brand left for a short moment to find Ulrich, this was his chance. He moved as fast and as normal as he could. He got to the back part of the lab and slipped into the room. He didn't understand what he was looking at. There was some kind of pulsing aquarium connected to screens filled with information he couldn't understand. _What is this? What is going on? What is that tank?_

_**You need to get out of here. You can't afford to get caught here! **_

Taking his own advice he quickly snuck out of the room and went back to work on the assembly line for building the Knightmare's. His mind was heavy. He had gone into that room for answers, yet here he was with only more questions. There seemed to be so much going on that he didn't understand. How could he hope to understand anything without an explanation from Mara?

He sighed as he realized that his small time here was about to end. Brand was going to leave for the EU conference and he would lose the chance to learn about this place. It was over. He would leave here without learning anything.

_**Go to Mara, she will accept you.**_

_She tried to kill me._

_**Would you rather go back to a life with a brother you fear and a woman you don't remember?**_

_I need answers. I need to talk to Marie. She'll tell me everything. Marie wouldn't lie to me._

_**No! What are you thinking?! She is the problem, the enemy! You can't go asking the enemy for information! Are you crazy?!**_

_I've listened to you enough. It's time to trust my own thoughts. I will go to Marie, I love her. _

_**You fool!**_


End file.
